My Hyperion
by Sorceress Eternity
Summary: I was told one of my Sorceress and Her Knights stories was a shameless self insert. So, here is a true self insert from me lol. Rated T for language and maybe some sexual things.
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

I sighed as I watched the end of the Final Fantasy eight FMV sequence. I really loved watching Seifer Almasy turn his gaze up to Balamb Garden as it flies above him when he is in Fisherman's Horizon. That ending is perfect to me because it shows that Seifer was happy at the end of the game. I know it may sound crazy, but I'm in love with Seifer Almasy. A knock sounded at my door and I heard my guardian Shelly on the other side. "Suiko, time to get ready for school!" she called cheerfully.

"Okay!" I yelled back. I leaned forward and pressed the on/off button on my PSOne before placing the controller back on the shelf on the small T.V. stand. Since I had already taken a shower and dressed, all I had to do was grab my school bag and meet the bus at the corner. I stood and smoothed out any wrinkles in my skirt. It was solid black along the hem, with one large wrap-around panel with a colorful paisley pattern. The top I wore was like a fancy sweater, but the shoulders were cut out and in its place were one inch spaghetti straps. The sleeves of my blouse had a slight bell shape at the bottom for added drama. I brushed my shoulder-length ebony hair before picking up my school bag and opening the door.

I met Shelly in the kitchen where she handed me a couple packages of Pop Tarts to eat on the way to the bus stop. The other children in the orphanage with me were also handed their breakfast before heading toward the door. I stayed long enough to drink one of the prepared Insta-Breakfast shakes before going toward the front door. Many of the younger children caught their bus right in front of the orphanage, but I didn't mind going for a walk to catch mine.

Near my bus stop was a small lake. I always enjoyed watching the waters ripple when a breeze went by. The only thing I hated about said bus stop was the worst bully in school. Sure he was handsome, but his attitude made him unattractive in the other senses. I carried my bag by one handle which made the bag almost drag across the ground. I never wore the backpack on my back because it was uncomfortable to do so because it was kind of heavy with all the text books in it. I paused at the bus stop and waited for the bus to arrive, while hoping Jefferey, the bully, left me alone. Unfortunately, his friend Chad was also there with the rest of us. I felt my bag being forced out of my hand, so I turned to find Chad with it.

"Give it back to me!" I yelled as I tried to grab it back. Chad laughed as he held my bag above his head where I couldn't reach it. I jumped and tried to take it that way, but Chad threw my bag over to Jefferey. Jefferey, in turn, turned in circles with my bag in one hand. He threw my bag as far as he could into the lake and I stared in shock. "Go get it!" I demanded angrily.

"Go get it yourself," Jefferey laughed at my plight.

I struggled inwardly on whether or not I should go out into the lake and find my bag, or go to school without it. All of my homework was in there, but it was probably ruined by now. Then I remembered that the few pictures I had of my birth parents were in there! I always carried their pictures around with me so I would be reminded of what they looked like. They may've been the worst parents in the world, but it is good to remember what they looked like so I can see how I may have taken after them in the looks department. From what I understood, my parents were drug addicts who couldn't take care of me properly. I am not sure they even liked me in the first place. After the Social Services took me away, I was placed in orphanage after orphanage. I never stayed in one place for very long. Shelly's orphanage was the second one this month I was taken to. I was lucky to be one of the few who had their own room there, usually I had to share with at least one or two other people.

Finally, I decided to get my bag. I stopped at the edge of the lake and tried to remember where the bag went in at. I was really scared to go into the water because of the fact that I didn't know how to swim. I slowly began to walk into the lake, hoping that the water didn't get too deep when I got to the right spot. I waded slowly as I went deeper and deeper into the lake. By now, the water was up to my waist and I continued wading carefully to make sure I didn't go under. All of a sudden, the floor of the lake gave out and I was plunged under the surface of the water. I inhaled a mouthful of water out of reflex and it burned really bad. I thrashed my arms and kicked my legs as hard as I could to try and get back to the surface for some air.

I felt my head emerge from the lake and I quickly coughed up some of the trapped water in my mouth as I tried to get some oxygen. Unfortunately, I only inhaled more water but I managed to get most of it back out. I heard yells and screams coming from the direction of the bus stop, but those were soon muted as I felt something wrap around my ankle and pulled me under again. This time, I really started to panic even more. I thrashed and kicked, but nothing would work. I was also holding my breath to keep from drowning, but I would need to breath soon or I would pass out. I don't know how long I was able to hold my breath, but it quickly escaped me. My mouth opened in reflex and my lungs inhaled as they tried to get some air, of course that was impossible in my position and all I got was another rush of water.

I coughed and sputtered as my lungs continued to betray me and let the water in. My chest was rocked with deep spasms as my lungs worked to get the required oxygen to me, but it was no use. The next thing I saw was a bright white light in the form of a tunnel.


	2. Where Am I?

**Chapter 1: Where Am I?**

I tried to open my eyes as I woke up, but the glare of a bright light blinded me and I had to close my eyes once again. "I'm sorry about that," a male voice said and I could see the room dim behind my closed eyelids.

"Where am I?" I asked as I carefully opened my eyes again.

"We found you out in the plains near here," the man started. He ran his hand through his brown hair before he spoke again. "We considered taking you to Dollet, but..."

I didn't let him finish because I asked, "What??" I must've ask a bit too shrilly for his taste if his wince was any indication.

"Are you from Dollet?" he asked me.

"No," I couldn't help but give a crazy little laugh. "Does this mean we are in..." there was no way I could finish that question without feeling like I'm going insane, but I chanced it anyway. "Galbadia?"

"We are in Galbadia Garden," the man answered matter-of-factly for me. My head was swimming for answers. I must be going mad! Maybe I was back in the real world and in a coma from almost drowning? Yeah, that made sense actually. It isn't unheard of to go into a dreamlike state to escape your real predicament. But how would I distinguish the dream world from the real world? Is my brain now damaged and I would stay in my fantasy world for the rest of my life? I guess there really wasn't much point worrying about it for now, it's better to go through this experience and maybe get the answers that I want. "Do you have family that you want to contact?"

I thought about my answer carefully before giving it to this man. I wonder if Seifer is around somewhere in this world? If he is, is he still at Balamb Garden or causing havoc thanks to Ultimecia? There is only one way to find out..."Do you know Seifer Almasy?" I asked.

"Never heard of him," the man answered. That took care of that question. If this man hasn't heard of Seifer, that must mean there is still time to get to him and stop him from following his 'romantic dream.' Do I really want to interfere though? That answer is easy, of course I do! I'll do anything to keep Seifer from being the Sorceress' lapdog, as Squall had put it during one part of the game.

"I need to get to Balamb Garden," I told him as I made to get up.

"Hold on there," the man said as he gently pushed me back to a laying position on the bed. "Are you a student at Balamb Garden? I could call Headmaster Cid and tell him that you are here."

"No...I'm not a student of any Gardens, I need to see Seifer though, as soon as possible," I replied.

"I'll call the Garden and tell Cid that you will be escorted there, miss...?" he raised an eyebrow in question.

"Suiko," I answered simply.

"I'm Dr. Stevens," he introduced. I wasn't expecting a normal last name like that in the Final Fantasy world. Then again, this could be all a dream after all. "We will ask Cid to tell this Seifer guy to expect you."

"I would like to keep my going to see Seifer a surprise," I smiled as innocently as I could, considering the pressure I was currently under. If Seifer told Dr. Stevens that he didn't know me, which he doesn't, I may not be able to get to Balamb Garden in time to stop Seifer from becoming Ultimecia's pawn.

"Um...okay," Dr. Stevens started hesitantly. "But all visitors need clearance to step through Garden's gates. I'll tell you what. I will personally call Cid and ask him not to spoil your surprise to Seifer. How does that sound?"

"That will be great!" I replied as I breathed a small sigh of relief.

"I will also ask Headmaster Martine if he would send a few SeeD escorts to help you to Balamb Garden," Dr. Stevens told me. He held up his index finger while saying, "Hold on." He walked over to a door on the other side of the room and it opened right before he got to it. I guess it had motion sensors on it somewhere or something. I looked down to the floor and noticed that I was wearing different clothes. The gown I had on now was like one of those ugly hopsital gowns. Thank goodness I could still feel my panties and bra underneath. I don't like the idea of a guy undressing me when I'm unconscious. Sure, Dr. Stevens is young and cute, but I still don't feel comfortable with the idea of him feeling me up.

I heard the door nearby swoosh as it opened, so I turned and saw a teenage girl in a cadet uniform. Her long, blonde hair was pulled up in a high ponytail and she was holding some clothes that looked familiar. "Here are the clothes that we found you in," she said happily. "It's nice to see you're finally awake!"

"How long have I been out?" I asked as the girl handed my clothes over to me.

"A couple of days," she told me. "Maybe you would like a shower before putting those clothes back on? Dr. Stevens had me wash them for you."

"Thank you," I told her gratefully as I placed my pile of clothes on my lap. 'How long does it take to get to Balamb Garden from here?"

"It takes at least ten minutes to walk from here to the train station," the girl told me. "Then the train ride will take about five hours."

"I hope I can leave today..." I said more to myself than to the girl as I stared at the wall across from me. I didn't know how long I was silently staring at the wall, but the next thing I knew, Dr. Stevens was standing in front of me and his crotch was in my line of sight. He cleared his throat before I realized where I was staring.

"Like the view?" he joked and I turned my head with my cheeks burning. "Hehe, sorry, I couldn't resist. Anyway, Headmaster Martine will have three of his SeeDs and a couple of cadets escort you to Balamb Garden. You will leave in twenty minutes, so I suggest you change out of that gown and into your regular clothes."

Twenty minutes later found me at the entrance of Galbadia Garden with my regular clothes on and my backpack slung over my left shoulder. I noticed my backpack was dry now and I hoped the items inside were dry too. A group of five people were walking up to me, neither of them had luggage. I guess they were going to come back here after dropping me off at Balamb Garden. Once they got about twelve feet away from me, that's when I noticed him. "Not _you_!" I groaned as I rolled my eyes.

"Who?" one of the male SeeDs asked as he looked around himself.

"Irvine Kinneas," I answered before I could keep my mouth shut.

"Who are you?" Irvine asked me as he placed his shotgun on his shoulder and gave me a grin.

"Sorry, you're out of my league," I gave him an innocent smile and turned to walk to the train station.

"Hold on! You haven't heard our mission!" the female of the group exclaimed.

I stopped, turned toward them all and replied, "You're mission is to escort me to Balamb Garden, and I need to get there as soon as possible." I turned again and started walking. I could hear the others' footsteps as they quickly caught up to me.

"You are not a SeeD," one of the males told me.

"I know. But I need to warn somebody from making..." I paused to think over my words. "I just need to warn somebody."

"Warn somebody about what?" Irvine inquired somewhere from behind me.

"That is between him and myself," I answered as carefully as possible. "All I can say is that you will be in the middle of a power struggle Irvine."

"Huh?" he asked. I didn't answer though, I just continued to walk.


	3. Balamb Garden

A/N: Since this is not a story within my "Sorceress Saga", I put a cutesy little thing to seperate the times within the chapters. Hope you like it hehe! Remember to please review to tell me what you think of it so far!

**Chapter 2: Balamb Garden**

I sat on the couch of the SeeD compartment with my arms crossed and my legs together as I waited the train ride out. I wish the train hurried up and got to Balamb, it had already been hours since we left Galbadia Garden and we only had about thirty minutes left to go. The SeeDs all talked amongst themselves and Irvine sat beside me flirting. Of course, I kept shooting him down as he would probably put it. "Come on babe! Give me a big kiss!" Irvine said. I looked at him and he had a big grin on his face.

"You're not my type," I replied for the hundredth time. "Besides, I'm already involved with someone," I added in. Of course, that was a big lie, but I needed to say something to get Irvine to leave me alone.

Irvine leaned over to whisper in my ear, "_My _dick is probably bigger."

"Oh, _seriously_!" I shouted angrily and stood up. I walked over to the other side of the cabin, near the SeeDs.

"Are you up to your games again cowboy?" the male SeeD with spiky black hair, Allyn asked playfully.

"What did he say to you?" the female cadet with chin-length brown hair, Valeria, asked me.

"I'd rather not repeat it," I replied as I stood with my arms crossed over my chest.

"That bad huh?" Valeria asked and I nodded.

"I only said that my dick is probably bigger then her boyfriends'," Irvine told them.

Drevis, Allyn's twin brother laughed at that. "You still have a lot to learn when it comes to women."

"Seriously," the female Seed with mid-back length brown hair, Sharyl, put in. She turned to me then, "So...you aren't part of any Garden, but we're escorting you to one? What's up with that?"

"She says she has to warn someone about something," Irvine answered for me from across the room. I glanced angrily over at Irvine and he gave me a smug look. "I bet Balamb Garden's where her boyfriend goes to."

"Is this why you're going to Balamb?" Drevis asked.

"What a waste of our skills," Valeria replied as she inspected her nails.

"There are plenty of SeeDs back at Galbadia that can take care of any things that come up. We're just training military people for the army anyways," Sharyl told her.

"About that..." I started. I know how the game events play out, but I figured they might play out the same way anyway, no matter what I tell them. The others all turned to look at me. "Once the Sorceress is appointed ambassador of Galbadia, set up defenses all around Galbadia Garden, because it will be taken over soon after by the Galbadian military." Valeria laughed at my warning, so I continued, "Remember my warning because those events may happen really soon. That is the reason I am going to Balamb Garden, to warn them of the coming events."

"If what you say is true," Allyn began, "how do you know about them? There isn't a Sorceress ambassador for Galbadia."

"The events haven't started yet. I don't know how long we have to wait, but if the Galbadians are in Dollet, it won't be a very long wait," I replied.

"Yeah, well, if that happens I'll eat you out," Irvine told me.

"Irvine!" Sharyl yelled out of disbelief of what he said.

"Don't worry Irvine...if you try to do anything with me, I know someone who will make you regret it," I said with a malice-filled smile. "Besides, you'll meet someone just for you soon enough."

**/\/\**

I entered the entrance to the building of Balamb Garden and looked around. "We need to go report to Headmaster Cid," Drevis said.

"Okay, in the meantime I need to find somebody," I replied before turning to walk off.

"You've never been here before!" Sharyl told me.

"Don't worry, I know my way around," I said without turning back. I made my way in the direction of the dorms. I noticed Squall leaving the hallway the dorms were in, so I adjusted my backpack and ran over to him. I _still _couldn't believe that the characters of the Final Fantasy 8 world looked like real people and not like their 3-D rendered images! "Squall!" I shouted to catch his attention. He turned towards me and stared as I came to a halt in front of him. "Have you seen Seifer anywhere?"

Squall furrowed his eyebrows as he continued staring before telling me, "I'm not his babsysitter." Squall turned and continued on his way.

"I'll come with you to wherever you're going," I told Squall as I fell into step beside him.

"I want to be alone," he replied as he sighed. I turned to look at Squall and saw that he had his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose.

"There's no reason for you to be annoyed with me. I'm sure Seifer will find you eventually, and I need to speak to him." He opened his mouth to speak and I said, "Whatever," at the same time he did. That got Squall to study me more closely and I gave him an innocent smile.

"Who the hell _are _you?" Squall asked.

"Somebody who's life is going to be intertwined with yours pretty soon," I told him. Squall continued to stare at me, so I grabbed his gloved hand and pulled him towards the Cafeteria. "Come on, I need to find Seifer and you are like a magnet to him."

"H-hey! What are you doing?" Squall demanded as we passed a group of giggling female cadets.

"Do you think Seifer is dating Fujin?" I asked Squall as we got closer to the Cafeteria entrance.

"I don't keep up with that shit," he replied. "Why would anyone date that bastard anyway?"

"I'm sure you are the only one who thinks that. You _are _his rival after all," I told him with a hint of malice after he insulted Seifer. Once in the Cafeteria, I saw Seifer, Fujin and Raijin all standing beside the vending machine, just like they were in the beginning of the game. Fujin kicked Raijin in the shin which made Raijin cry out in pain. I stared at Seifer as he, Fujin, and Raijin were trying to talk to Squall. My heart raced and pounded in my chest at the same time. "I don't have much time left..." I said out loud as I stared at Seifer, which got a look from Seifer. Zell ran past us and to the line.

"Running in the Garden is prohibited Dincht!" Seifer berated him, but Zell was at the line waiting for hotdogs. Zell hung his head and stalked out of the Cafeteria. "Later Squall, we have to discipline the unruly students." Seifer and his posse headed toward the Cafeteria exit.

I started to follow, but then stopped myself to tell Squall, "I have something I need to say to you." Squall studied me again as I motioned for him to come closer. Squall leaned over to hear whatever I had to say. I reached behind Squall to push his neck toward me and I kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks for being my magnet." I laughed at the look on Squall's face, which was definitely worth it, before I ran after Seifer.

"Seifer!" I called as I jogged to catch up with him. My shoulder was getting sore, so I switched my bag to my other shoulder.

"I'm busy," Seifer commented while he continued to stalk Zell. I grabbed his arm to stop him, but Fujin crushed my wrist with her strong grip and pulled my hand away from Seifer.

"HANDS OFF!" Fujin shouted in her monotone voice.

"A little help Seifer?" I asked while wincing. I could feel the tears in my eyes from the pain! "_Seifer_! _Please_!" Seifer held up his hand and Fujin let go of me. I immediately rubbed my wrist with my other hand.

"_Now _what do you want? I'm busy," Seifer asked as he scowled at me and crossed his arms across his chest.

"I need to warn you ab..." I started but Seifer held up his hand again.

"I'm busy, I don't have time for warnings," Seifer said before turning and going on his way with his posse in tow behind him.

**/\/\**

I stood back as Seifer and his posse were talking with Quistis, Xu and Headmaster Cid. They didn't stay there for very long before Seifer began to walk off and he headed toward the Garage. I walked quickly to get to Seifer and I called his name. Seifer turned on his heel and saw me, "Not _you _again," he spat.

"You are not leaving until I tell you what I was going to tell you earlier," I told him.

"Hurry up and make it fast," he scowled.

"WASTE OF TIME!" Fujin put in.

"I came all the way from Galbadia to tell Seifer what I need to," I told her harshly.

"Damn! She talked back to Fujin, ya know?" Raijin laughed. Fujin kicked him in the shins again and he yelped as he held onto his leg.

"Just _tell _me!" Seifer shouted.

I walked up to Seifer until I was standing right in front of him. "Do not disobey the orders you were given."

Seifer gave me a look that I couldn't read. "You came from Galbadia to tell me _that_?!" He turned and started walking toward the Garage again.

"You will not be part of SeeD if you disobey orders, no matter how boring they are!" I told him.

"What the _fuck _do _you _know?" Seifer turned and made his way back to me.

"I know you better than you know yourself," I replied. "There are things that I know that you don't!"

"Like _what_?!" he challenged.

"Like you will get bored on your mission and go chasing after Galbadian soldiers! You really want to know what I know? I'll tell you!" Well, there was no turning back now.

"I don't have time for this!" Seifer ran a hand through his hair and started to turn around again.

"The Galbadians are after the Communications Tower in Dollet!" That got Seifer to stop. "You will run after them to see what they are up to and you will run into trouble at the top of the tower. If you _do _decide to disobey orders, after you defeat the two soldiers and the monster, search the soldiers until you find a remote control. If not, you'll have another battle even though your party will be tired."

"And how the hell do you know any of this before I even go on my mission, huh?" Seifer asked with sarcism.

I didn't know how to answer Seifer, but by, "I've lived through those moments many times before."

Seifer laughed in amusement before asking, "What are you, _psychic_?"

"Yes," I answered uncertainly. That got more laughter from Seifer before he resumed his walking. "I know about your romantic dream Seifer." Seifer stopped laughing and turned back to look at me with a serious expression. I ran up to him and slipped a piece of paper into his pants pocket. That got a look of confusion from Seifer.

"Come on Seifer, time for your mission, ya know?" Raijin broke the silence as he ushered Seifer to the Garage.

"Be careful Seifer," I told him before he was out of earshot.


	4. The Communication Tower

A/N: This is a really long chapter. Hope this makes up for the lateness of this story being updated lol! I was going to add more, but I wanted to wait and put that into the next chapter.

**Chapter 3: The Communications Tower**

_(3rd Person POV)_

Seifer, Squall and Zell all stopped by an abandoned water fountain. They had just finished defeating a group of Galbadian soldiers and were now on standby. "Well then, we're on standby 'til the enemy comes. Standby... How boring..." Seifer commented sourly.

A loud boom sounded in the distance. "Sounds like it's starting," Squall stated.

"Bring it on," Seifer smirked as he looked from one boy to the other. A dog ran up to Seifer and tried to nip at his heels. "Get outta here! Scram!" Seifer yelled as he yanked his arm to the side angrily to try and scare the dog away. He then ran to the other side of the fountain and yelled, "Hey! Galbadian Soldiers! What are you waiting for!? Come show me what you got!"

"...Nothing," Squall said in a bored voice.

"Still keeping us waiting...? That's it...! I can't take it anymore! What is this, some kind of dog training!?" Seifer yelled out of frustration. He was really bored and wanted some action.

The dog that was annoying Seifer ran to the road and began to howl. The three SeeD candidates quickly hid behind the large fountain and kept watch.

"It's the enemy..." Squall commented after the Galbadian soldiers came into their line of sight.

"Where the hell they goin'?" Zell asked as the Galbadians ran off down the road. He turned his gaze from the ground, to the mountains. "Hey? What is that up there?"

"Our next destination," Seifer replied with a hint of excitement. _'Finally, some action!'_ he thought.

"But that's against orders!" Zell protested.

"Weren't you just saying how bored you were?" Seifer asked smugly.

"Squall!" Zell turned to Squall, hoping to have him on his side.

"I stand by the captain's decision," Squall replied.

"...Captain's decision? You want to wreak some havoc too, don't you?" Seifer smirked.

"It's a good opportunity to test out my training. Thanks to you, I feel like I can take on anyone. Even if they do fight dirty, like you," Squall told Seifer.

"You'll thank me when the time comes," Seifer replied.

"What the hell...I thought you guys didn't get along? You're like, all buddy-buddy now. Listen. This ain't no ordinary battle. It's an exam, an important one. I'm tellin' ya, we have to stick to orders," Zell tried to hammer some sense into the other two for once.

"Then you stay here. I don't need any boy scouts," Seifer told him angrily.

"What was that!!!?" Zell yelled.

"Don't take him seriously, Zell. Seifer, if we're gonna go, let's hurry," Squall tried to get the other two to stop arguing so they could do what they had to do.

"The enemy is headed for the facility. We, Squad B, are to secure the summit. Move out!" Seifer ordered before running in the direction of the mountains.

"Alright," Squall said.

"Tch...Fine," Zell backed down.

Once they got to the middle of the stairs that had been carved into the ground, they heard a voice nearby. "Ahhh! W-W-Who are you!?" The others looked down at where the voice came from and saw a Dollet soldier crawling out of the bushes.

"Don't worry. We're SeeD candidates. We've been dispatched by Garden," Squall answered.

"So what's going on up there?" Seifer asked the Dollet soldier.

"The Galbadian soldiers have entered the Communication Tower. On top of that...that place has

always been a nesting ground for monsters. If you guys are goin' up, be caref...H-HELP!!!" the soldier was pulled back into the bushes.

An Anaconduer attacked the three SeeD candidates. They all drew their weapons and started their battle. The monster went for Seifer first and bit him on the arm. "Ow! Shit!" Seifer yelled in pain. He hit the beast on the nose with the hilt of his gunblade. The beast slithered back several feet and Squall ran at it to attack, while Zell casted a Cure spell on Seifer's arm. Seifer used his Draw ability to cast a Fire on the Anaconduer. Zell ran up to the Anaconduer and used his fists to pummel the enemy. After another five minutes, the enemy was finally defeated.

"Monsters, huh?" Squall thought out loud.

"That sucks," Zell replied.

"More fun for us," Seifer replied. "Come on..."

"...Fun? Pu-lease..." Zell joked.

The three made their way up to the summit of the mountain, battling opponents every once in awhile. They finally made it to the summit overlooking the entrance to the Communications Tower. Seifer got down on the ground a laid on his stomach so he could observe the entrance. Galbadians were going in and out of the tower. Squall and Zell got down low enough to not be spotted.

"The generator is up and running!" A Galbadian told the ones outside.

"No problem with the boosters!" Another Galbadian told them.

"...the hell they doing?" Seifer wondered as they watched the scene before them.

"Cable disconnection confirmed! Beginning exchange process!" the first Galbadian said.

"Roger," one of the Galbadians said.

"Repairs...?" Squall asked as the soldiers ran inside.

"Who cares," Seifer started. "This must be your first real battle. You scared?"

"...I don't know. I try not to think about it," Squall replied.

"I love battles. I fear nothing," Seifer told him. "The way I look at it, as long as you make it out of a battle alive, you're one step closer to fulfilling your dream."

"What!? Your dream?" Squall turned to Seifer as they both stood.

"You have one too, don't you?" Seifer asked.

"...Sorry, but I'm gonna pass on the subject," Squall said.

"Yo! Let me in on it, too!" Zell was jumping up and down as he waited for his turn to speak.

"Mind your own business," Seifer replied.

Zell began shadowboxing in Seifer's direction. "Frickin' hell..."

"What's the matter, Zell? Swatting flies?" Seifer teased before walking away.

"Damn you...!" Zell shouted after him.

"There you are!" a feminine voice yelled. Squall and Zell both turned to see a girl with short brown hair standing on top of a rock. She started to walk down from the rock, but she trips and rolls down the side until she ends up in a sitting position. She rubbed her head while saying, "Ouchy!" She looked up at the other two and stands. "Are you...Squad B? Oh yeah, I haven't told you my name yet. I'm...a messenger. Name's Selphie, from Squad A. The squad captain's Seifer, right? Where is he?"

Squall turned to the Communications Tower because he heard the sound of boots on pavement. He watched as Seifer ran towards the door, so Squall pointed in Seifer's direction. They all watched as Seifer yelled up, "One of these days, I'm gonna tell ya 'bout my _romantic _dream!"

Selphie sighed before saying, "This sure is tough... Captain! Wait up...!!!" She jumped off the edge of the cliff and walked over to where Seifer was standing before he went into the tower. "What are you waiting for!? Come on! Come on!" Selphie jumped up and down repeatedly.

Squall stepped over to the edge of the cliff and looked down. "Squall...You're not gonna...It's a cliff, man...You're not gonna jump off...?" Squall took a quick glance towards Zell before jumping off the cliff. Zell opted to run down the winding path on the side of the cliff.

"What took you so long? It would've been much quicker if you'd just jumped," Selphie told Zell as he ran up toward them.

"...Much quicker? Pu-lease...You wouldn't normally jump off a cliff, _okay_!? Ain't that right, Squall? Wait... you did jump, never mind," Zell said.

"...I don't know about that. Perhaps anyone but the Chicken-wuss can make it," Squall joked.

"WHAT DID YOU SAYYYYY!!!?" Zell shouted in anger.

"...Hm? Since you're so angry, I guess you're the Chicken-wuss," Selphie wondered out loud.

"What the...!!! WHY IS EVERYONE...? I am not a _chicken_!!!"

"Well... If you don't like _chicken_, how 'bout...a _pig_! Oh, but you look more like a _chicken_, anyway."

"Chicken, pig, whatever... Call me what you want!!! I don't care anymore!!!" Zell crossed his arms across his chest.

"Don't take it so personally, Zell," Squall told him.

"Tch..." was all Zell said as he looked away.

"Well, let's get goin'. Has everyone equipped a GF? You haven't forgotten...Have you...?" Selphie asked. They all got closer to the Communication Tower and expected it.

"So this is the Communication Tower...?" Zell asked.

"Sure is big..." Selphie replied.

They all heard screaming and yelling coming from inside the tower. The metallic doors slid open and two guards ran out of the tower. "Cowards," Seifer said disapprovingly.

Seifer began to walk inside and Selphie yelled out, "HEEEY! The captain's getting away!"

Inside, the lift is just coming down and Seifer's nowhere to be seen. "...Did he go up?" Squall asked himself.

"Heeey! Squad B captain!!!" Selphie yelled up as she tried to see what was above the lift.

"I think we can take this lift up..." Squall said to her.

Selphie turned to Squall and asked, "Wanna go up?" Squall nodded and they all get on. Squall pushed the button to go up and the lift began making its humming noise as it slowly ascended to the floor above.

"Wow, this lift is pretty cool!" Selphie exclaimed while hopping up and down in place.

"Don't get too excited, or you'll fall!" Zell scolded with wide eyes as he watched the energetic girl jump.

"Like I'm really going to!" Selphie said matter-of-factly.

**/\/\**

Two Galbadian soldiers are up on the top of the tower. The one in the red uniform is repairing some circuitry and a soldier in a blue uniform walks over to him.

"Major Biggs! There has been a report of a monster-shaped shadow on top of the tower. Major Biggs!" The soldier in the blue uniform tries to tell Biggs.

"Be quiet! I'm busy! This goes like this...and...Geez, what's with these crappy old tools? And...and...Why do I have to make all the repairs!? AHHH!!!" Biggs continued to work on the repairs for the satellite on top of the tower.

"Sir, I'll check around while the repairs are being done," The blue uniformed soldier named Wedge says before walking around the perimeter.

"Let's see...Hmmm...Put this here...and...This goes here...and...There, it's complete!" Biggs exclaimed.

Squall's team comes up right as Biggs says its complete. From deep within the bowels of the tower, a large piece of machinery shifts upwards. Squall's gaze immediately turns toward the noise as the machine sped past. A gigantic satellite dish began to unfold itself and open. It quickly starts sending out a signal up to the sky.

"What do you think you're doing!?" Squall asked.

Biggs turned toward the sound of the voice and studies the newcomers. "Huhhhh? Likewise, _mister_! What do you think you're doing!? _H-hey_! What happened to all the soldiers down below!? _Wedge_! Take care of these twerps!!! W...Wedge?" Biggs turned around in his spot as he tried to find out where Wedge was. "I...ah...Well...ah...I seem to be done here, so I'll just be on my...I-I'm leaving...Move! Move! Move!" Biggs says as he tries to sidestep past the three teens.

Seifer arrived from the lift. He had been searching around on the floor right below the rooftop and then he heard all the noise from the machine, so he went to investigate. Seifer swung his gunblade and knocks Biggs' gun out of his hand. "Sorry to crash the party," he smirked.

"Ah...AHH...AHHHHH! Are you _crazy_!!!" Biggs exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Just shut UP!" Seifer shouted back as he swung his gunblade.

Biggs unholstered his gun and aimed it at the teens standing around him. "Prepare for the worst, you brats!" He aimed at Seifer, but Seifer rolled out of the way, got on one knee and slashed his gunblade upward. Seifer caught Bigg's uniform and sliced a cut in the shoulder of it. "You bastard!" Biggs shouted as he unloaded bullet after bullet at Seifer. Seifer continued to roll and duck out of the way of the gunfire. Zell snuck up behind Biggs and did a legsweep, which downed Biggs. Biggs quickly got to his feet and unloaded the gun Zell's way. Squall came to Zell's aid by casting a Protect spell on him.

"Thanks man!" Zell yelled to Squall, but Squall ignored him as he studied Biggs.

"Wedge! Get your ass over here you moron!" Biggs shouted.

"Major Biggs...Have you finished the repairs, sir?" Wedge stopped and stared at the teens in shock. "What is the enemy doing here!?"

"_Wedge_! Where were you!? No pay for you this month!" Biggs told his soldier.

"...Should've stayed home!" Wedge whined.

Wedge joined in the fight and started shooting uncontrollable at Squall. Seifer shielded Squall with his own Protect spell. One bullet hit Squall in the leg and he fell on his good leg with a look of pain. "Squall!" Selphie yelled out before she did an unusual motion with her nunchuku. White light enveloped her and the other three as her Limit Break healed them all.

"Wow! That was awesome!" Zell exclaimed.

"Tee hee thanks!" Selphie replied.

"Major! We're doomed!" Wedge yelled out as he recieved a slash across the majority of his chest from Squall.

"Stop your whining!" Biggs ordered as he used a Cure on Wedge. After Wedge received the Cure, a breezy tornado came down from above and starts whipping the two off to the other side of the roof.

"What the...!?" Biggs started.

"Ahhhhh!" Wedge yelled.

A large monster sinks down from above and takes the place of Biggs and Wedge in battle.

"What the hell is it?" Zell asked.

"It doesn't matter Chicken-Wuss," Seifer told him.

"WHAT?!!" Zell demanded in anger and Seifer smirked.

"Enough you two!" Squall interrupted as he steadied his gunblade. "Do you have any potions Seifer?"

"Yeah, hold on," Seifer replied as he fished around in his pants pocket. He heard a rustling sound and he grabbed a hold of the object making the noise. He pulled it out and it turned out to be a piece of paper.

"Today would be nice!" Squall yelled. Seifer's gloved hand searched his pockets again until he felt the small vials. He fished them out and threw them over to Squall, who caught them in his hand. Seifer backed up against the wall and unfolded the paper he found as the others fought the flying monster. He saw that it was a note and he read it:

_**Seifer,**_

_**When you fight the flying monster on top of the Communications Tower in Dollet, Draw out the GF Siren. She will be useful to you all.**_

_**Forever yours,**_

_**Suiko**_

_'Forever yours?'_ thought Seifer. _'Who the hell is Suiko? I never heard of her before.'_

"A little help here Seifer?" Zell interrupted Seifer's thoughts.

Seifer turned his eyes away from the note and saw that Zell was exhausted. "Check the monster and see if there is a GF inside of it!" Seifer ordered.

A few minutes later, Seifer heard Selphie yell out, "I got it!" That got Seifer to study the note again. He began folding the paper so he could return it to his pocket when he saw some writing on the other side. Seifer read what that message said:

_**P.S. Don't forget the remote control in the soldier's pocket after the fight with the flying monster.**_

Seifer shrugged and put the note back in his pocket before watching Squall deal the finishing blow to the monster.

"Squad B Captain? S'cuse me!" Selphie hopped up and down in front of Seifer. "I have new orders! All SeeD members and SeeD candidates are to withdraw at 1900 hours. Assemble at the shore!"

"Withdraw!? There are still enemies around!" Seifer protested angrily.

"I know, but I'm just a messenger," Selphie said apologetically.

"An order to withdraw takes priority. I don't want to miss the vessel," Squall told Seifer.

"What time d'you say?" Seifer asked her.

"Like I said...! All SeeD members and SeeD candidates are to withdraw at 1900 hours. Assemble at the shore!" Selphie repeated.

"1900 hours...We only have 30 minutes! You got 30 minutes to get down to the shore! Better run!" Seifer grinned before getting onto the lift and pressing the down button.

"Heeey! Wait for us!" Selphie yelled down the shaft.

"Who the hell does he think he is!" Zell asked angrily. He was annoyed that Seifer was acting like he owned the place.

"Why don't you ask him? Let's go," Squall said with indifference. They took the elevator back down.

**/\/\**

As the party exits, the defeated Biggs crawls to a control panel and gives directions to something through a remote control.

"Those little twerps are the targets. Now _go_!!! Go and _destroy _them!!!" Biggs shouted before going unconscious.

**/\/\**

As they leave the tower, a giant mechanical spider drops down from the top of the tower. This is the "something" Biggs had sent after them. "What the hell is that thing?!" Zell asked.

"Who cares? Let's get out of here as fast as we can!" Squall replied as he started running to the winding path leading up to the cliffs. The mechanical spider knocked Selphie down before she could follow after them.

"Help!" Selphie screamed as she struggled to stand back up.

Squall and Zell both stood on either side of her and they each let loose a Thunder spell from their stocked magic. "Zell, you concentrate on summoning Quezacotl!" Squall ordered.

"Alright!" Zell replied as he calmed his mind to speak with his GF.

Squall ran to the spider and slashed one of its legs with his gunblade before running back over to the other two. "Selphie, you focus on healing us when we need it!"

"Alrighty Squall hehe!" Selphie watched Squall fight the spider on his own and she would heal him when he needed it, or casted a Thunder on the mechanical menace in between healings.

"Back up guys!" Zell called out. He thrust both arms foward with his right hand over his left and energy gathered around him. Quetzacotl gave a piercing shriek as thunderclouds covered the sky above. The GF emerged from the clouds in a rain of lightning. It spread its wings and tilted its head back before unleashing its mercy on the mechanical monster in front of it.

"Yay Quetzacotl!" Selphie cheered as she jumped up and down happily.

"Let's get the hell outta here!" Zell yelled.

The three teens run toward the winding path again and finally reached the summit. Unfortunately, the spider got back up and started following them after a minor defeat.

"I thought we already busted that thing up!?" Zell exclaimed.

"Forget it! Let's go!" Squall yelled back at him. The teens all ran away from the summit and headed toward the town. The whole time, the mechanical spider chased them mercilessly, knocking away vehicles and crumbling parts of buildings.

"Shit!" Zell swore as he almost slipped and fell. He quickly caught himself and continued running for the safety of the cargo ship. Squall, Selphie and Zell were just running past the cafe in town when the door opened and two cadets ran out.

"Squad C, withdraw!" the Squad C leader ordered as he saw the garguntuan spider coming their way.

"Roger!" the SeeD candidate saluted before turning and making a dash for the beach.

Squall and the others arrived at the stairway leading down to the beach. They all jumped from the top without going near the actual stairs. Squall almost fell from the amount of sand under his foot, but he caught himself and continued running. On the beach, Squall ran towards the departing SeeD ship that everyone's already hopped on.

"Come on Squall!" Zell shouted as he waved his arm in a 'come on' motion.

As the spider draws into a close, Quistis targeted the spider with the machine gun atop the boat and dismantles the spider with her quick firing. Squall made a leap towards the ship and lands safely inside. Squall gasps for breath as he watch the spider crumble down into a pile of rubble. The ship departs with Squall safely aboard, and the last thing he sees is the spider blowing up on the beach.


	5. Pubes

**Chapter 4: Pubes**

Seifer got a look at the giant spider before he turned and went into the cabin to sit down. _'It's _just _like the note that was in my pocket...wait a minute! That girl with the strange clothes put the paper in my pocket before I left Balamb Garden!'_

"What the _hell _were you thinkin' Seifer?" Zell asked when he walked into the cabin and sat down opposite Seifer. "That big spider almost _ate _us!"

"The spider was mechanical," Squall started. "It was not alive."

"Whatever man! We coulda died out there and this bastard left us!" Zell slammed his fist down on his knee. "Ow! _Fuck_!"

Squall sat down beside Seifer and glared at the floor. "Do you believe in destiny?" Seifer asked.

"What kind of question is _that_?" Zell asked.

Seifer took the piece of paper out of his pocket just as Quistis and Selphie walked into the room. They were followed by Xu. Seifer handed the paper over to Squall. Squall snatched the paper quickly and looked at it. Zell stood and leaned over so he could read the paper upside down. "What is _this_?" Squall asked.

"Looks like _someone _has a secret admirer!" Zell laughed.

"No you idiot! That girl _knew _there was a GF in that monster! She _knew _the Galbadians were after the Comm Tower and she _knew _about that monster that chased you!" Seifer leaned his head back against the back of the seat.

"And she _knows _that she's forever yours," Zell joked. Seifer turned his eyes up to Zell's face as he gave Zell a glare. Zell shrugged it off as he sat down opposite Squall and Seifer. Squall handed the paper back to Seifer and Seifer folded it so he could put it back in his pocket.

"So who is this girl?" Squall turned his head towards Seifer slightly as he asked the question.

"I don't know," Seifer began as he leaned back in the seat and spread his legs. "She kept bothering me though. Said she came all the way from Galbadia just to find me."

"Was she wearing some strange black skirt with colorful designs?" Squall asked.

"How did you know that?" Seifer turned his head to look at Squall. Seifer studied Squall as Squall continued to look at the floor between his legs. Squall was leaned forward with his elbows resting on his knees. _'Wait a minute!'_ Seifer thought to himself as he remembered. "She was the girl standing next to you in the Cafeteria earlier this morning! Who is she?!"

"How should I know?! She didn't tell me her name and even if she did, why would I care?!" Squall asked with annoyance. Squall thought about something before he asked, "Do you think she is a Sorceress?"

"What do ya mean Squall?" Zell asked.

"She obviously knew what was going to happen before it did. Maybe she manipulated the situation before we went on our mission?" Squall explained.

"If _that's _the case," Quistis put in, since she overheard their conversation. "We need to keep an eye on her."

"Do you think she's dangerous?" Zell asked Quistis.

"She could be," Quistis answered thoughtfully. "She should have accompaniment everywhere she goes just to be safe."

"So Squall...was she hot?" Zell asked.

Squall turned his eyes to Zell in a glare that time. "How should _I _know?"

"I'd think a person would know whether a girl was hot or not," Zell told him in a serious, slightly scolding tone.

"Puberty boy? Knowing how to tell if a girl is hot or not?" Seifer grinned as Squall quickly turned his glare to him.

"You saw her Seifer. What do _you _think?" Zell asked him.

Seifer shrugged slightly as he rested his arm on the back of the bench behind Squall. "She looked alright."

"Would ya fuck her?" Zell asked.

"Zell!" Quistis bit out sharply in warning.

"_What_?" Zell turned his head to look at Quistis.

"A girl is a girl," Seifer replied. "I'd fuck just about any girl as long as she wasn't fat or ugly."

"This is not the type of conversation a member of SeeD would be having," Quistis told Seifer with a hint of venom in her voice. "Now both of you, behave yourselves!"

They all sat in silence for about thirty seconds before Zell asked, "Would _you _fuck her Squall?"

"ZELL!!!"

**/\/\**

Back at the Balamb docks, Seifer climbed out and the rest of the Disciplinary Committee walked up to meet him.

"Seifer! How'd it go?" Raijin greeted.

"Man...All they did was get in my way. Being a leader ain't easy," Seifer smirked as he walked towards his posse.

"SAFE?" Fujin asked in her loud monotone voice as the three of them walk off together.

Meanwhile, Quistis congratulated Selphie, Squall and Zell. "Good job!" She noticed that Seifer was nowhere to be seen, so she asked while looking around, "Where's Seifer?" Everyone shrugged their shoulders so she continued, "Just be back at Garden by sundown. You're free 'til then. Ok, dismissed!"

The party of three head back to the car they arrived in, but Seifer and his crew were already in it and driving off. Seifer smirked as he watched the road, but he had the window rolled down beside him. As a result, Seifer extended his arm out the window and he flipped the other three off.

"H-Hey!!!" Zell shouted. "Not again, man! There goes Mr. Ego..."

"Might as well walk it," Squall told his comrades.

**/\/\**

On the way back to Balamb Garden, Zell was getting on Squall's nerves. "So, would ya fuck that girl?"

"I'm _not _answering that Zell," Squall sighed.

"Hey man, what color are your pubes?" Zell asked curiously. "Mine are light brown. Are yours brown?" Squall continued walking in silence. "Hey, can I see them?"

"_What_?" Squall stopped in his tracks and turned to look at Zell. Zell seemed to have forgotten that Selphie was with them.

"Come on man, I wanna see them! I'm curious ya know?" Squall continued walking toward Garden without speaking. "Hey!" Zell walked in strides to catch up to Squall and walk beside him. "I'm straight, but you look hot in those leathers and I wanna see what's underneath."

"I'm not wearing any leather right now," Squall replied dully.

Zell misinterpreted the sentence. _'Oh wow! I get to see Squall's pubes when he changes into his leathers!' _"I can't wait!" Squall gave a quick sideways glance at Zell with confusion. "Hey, how many times do ya masturbate Squall?"

"_Damn _it! I'm not answering that!" Squall yelled at him.

"Just wonderin'. I do it at least twice a day," Zell replied.

"Eww! Too much information!" Selphie exclaimed.

"Huh?" Zell turned to her. "Oh hi Selphie, I forgot you were with us."

"Thanks a lot," she told him sarcastically.

**/\/\**

Zell immediately stretches when he comes to the gate of Balamb Garden. "Huuuwahaah! Finally made it back..."

"Seriously..." Selphie put in. "See ya!" she waved as she made her way towards Garden.

"Soooo..." Zell started. "Since Selphie is gone now, we can to your room and you can show me your pubes." Squall furrowed his brows in annoyance and disgust before making his way into Garden himself. Zell followed Squall up the path. "I'm just gonna bug ya until ya show me ya know."

"Why the interest in that all of a sudden?" Squall asked.

"Because man, I think pubes are hot! And for a guy, you are one hot fucker," Zell gave a toothy grin at that. "I think _my _pubes are hot, so I wanna see _another _guy's pubes."

"Stop saying 'pubes' already," Squall ordered.

"I'll stop saying pubes once you show me yours," Zell challenged. Squall didn't say anything else as he continued walking toward his dorm, hoping Zell would leave him alone. He purposely ignored Zell so maybe Zell would get the hint and go another direction. A few minutes later, Squall was putting the passcode into the security pad beside the dorm door. The door opened and Squall strode in, turned and pressed the button, hoping Zell would end up getting stuck outside. Zell was too quick though and managed to rush in before the door closed. Zell grabbed onto Squall's upper right arm as he pushed on Squall's back, urging the other teen to go into his private room quickly.

Squall watched Zell as Zell closed his door and turned around. "Alright man, let's see 'em." Squall continued to stare at Zell and Zell gave an exasperated sigh. "Alright, here," he undid his pants and slid them and his boxers to his ankles and stood proudly in front of Squall. Zell lifted his cadet jacket some and asked, "Pretty sexy huh?" Zell ran his hand through his pubic hair and stroked his penis a little. "Your turn," he grinned.

Squall continued to stare at Zell so Zell decided to do something about it. He closed the distance between himself and Squall before he fumbled with Squall's pants. Squall was protesting, but Zell assured him that he'd go once he saw Squall's pubic hair. Squall rolled his eyes and finally let Zell continue undoing his pants. Squall figured that Zell would leave after he got to see what he wanted. Zell got on his knees and yanked Squall's black cadet pants down to his ankles with his boxers following them. Zell stared at Squall's brown pubic hair in wonder. He leaned in and sniffed Squall's crotch. Squall tried to back up, but Zell's hands found themselves grabbing Squall's ass cheeks and pulling Squall forward. Zell sniffed Squall's crotch again before...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Now you understand the name of the chapter lol! I always seem to do yaoi even when I don't mean to. Of course, I've left the cliffhanger there for a reason. Did Zell do anything or didn't he? I honestly have no idea myself. The scene on the ship was suppose to be much shorter, but once I started typing, my fingers did the work themselves without my mind's imput. Well, on to work on my other two stories! Please read and review!


	6. Preperation

A/N: I'm totally sorry for the very long time since updating! I've had trouble with this chapter because of writer's block. I've also been busy with family and opening up an online store of my own (which is still having things added to it when I can get to it). I've also been taking the time to read other people's fics and supporting them however I can. Anyway, I hope the length of the chapter makes up for the lateness! Oh, the name Suhaila is taken from the bellydancer Suhaila Salimpour. I was going to mention Eternity and my fanfics in this fic, but I decided to keep this and my other FF8 fics totally seperate.

Disclaimer: Corina and Kathleen are my characters.

**Chapter 5: Preparation**

I watched as Seifer quickly strolled up to me from the direction of the elevator. I had been sitting on the steps behind the Directory looking around at my surroundings. I sat down on the steps soon after the intercom came on announcing it was time for the SeeD candidates to meet upstairs to wait for their results. As soon as Seifer got right in front of me, he turned around and sat beside me in one fluid motion. His pose was _so _sexy, with one foot on the step below the one we were sitting on and the other leg was straight out on the floor of the Garden. "You were right. You were right about everything you told me before I left," he told me in an angry tone.

"I didn't mean to make you angry at me," I replied.

"No, I'm angry with myself. I left my post like you said I would. I..." he shook his head before standing up and he was about to walk away.

"Seifer, wait!" I grabbed ahold of his right hand, which I wish didn't have a glove on it. I wanted to feel his bare skin. He turned his head to look at me. "Please don't leave. It's lonely here with no one else to talk to. Please?"

Seifer sat back down and asked, "You know what happened to me once I got back? When I went upstairs for the announcement of the new SeeDs?"

"You didn't make it," I stated. "Squall, Zell, Selphie and Nida _did _make it."

"That's right," Seifer replied bitterly. He stood again and said, "The Inaguration Ball is tonight for the people who made SeeD. I have to make a phone call."

"Rinoa, right?" I asked with contempt.

Seifer turned around and looked at me. "...That's right."

"I don't know how you can stand that little slut," I said before standing up myself and walking away.

I continued on to the Cafeteria to look around and maybe get something to eat. I was relieved when I found out that you didn't need gil to buy food, since I don't have any gil. Once I got to the Cafeteria, I went over to the line and stood behind a couple of others who were also waiting. I crossed my arms across my chest as I waited. Once it was my turn, I ordered myself a salad and a plate of spaghetti. They had one last hot dog left, so I got it too. I took my tray and walked over to an empty table and sat facing the entrance area. About six minutes into eating, I looked up and saw Zell walk into the Cafeteria and I saw that he was heading to the counter where you order the food. "Zell!" I yelled out. He scanned the Cafeteria as he tried to find out who called him. I waved my hand in the air and he walked over to me. I pointed to the hotdog on the tray and told him, "I got the last hotdog."

"Aww man!" he wined.

I laughed before telling him, "I saw that it was the last one and got it for you before anyone else got it."

"Really?" he asked before pulling out a chair and plopping down in it.

I pointed at it and replied, "Go ahead."

"Thanks!" he grinned as he reached over with his gloved hand and took the hotdog.

"So," I started as I thought about what to talk about. I came up with the perfect topic after several seconds. "Are you going to ask that librarian you like to go to the SeeD Inauguration Ball?" I smiled as Zell looked at me with wide eyes.

"How'd you know 'bout her?!" he asked.

"I know because she likes you too. You should seriously consider asking her," I smiled innocently at him.

"She told you?" he asked.

"Well...no, but I'm a girl and can tell when another girl likes a guy."

"Even if that's true...things are more complicated than that now," Zell replied as he turned his gaze to the table.

"That sounds like something Squall would say," I laughed.

"Hehe, yeah." Zell looked at me again before asking, "Who are you again? I haven't seen you around here before."

"I forgot you don't know who I am," I laughed. "I'm Suiko."

"Waita minute! You're the girl that likes Seifer!" Zell exclaimed. "I saw what you wrote in that letter to Seifer. Forever yours right?" I felt heat go to my cheeks and Zell grinned, "I knew it! You're blushin'!"

"Yeah...you're right," I answered truthfully. "Seifer means everything to me."

"Well, I'm surprised that someone as pretty as you has a crush on a looser like Seifer, but whatever floats your boat," Zell shrugged.

"It's more than just a crush," I responded. "I think Seifer is just misunderstood because he's so egotistical and arrogant to everyone else."

"You mean there's a nice side to Seifer?" Zell scoffed as he snorted. "That ain't too likely."

"I've seen the nice side to him," I replied with a smile as I remembered how happy Seifer was at the end of the game. I loved that part where he's laughing at Raijin for being kicked in the water by Fujin.

Zell opened his mouth to reply to my statement but was interrupted by Squall, "I need to speak to her alone Zell." Zell turned his eyes up to look at Squall before looking down at the floor with blushing cheeks.

"A'ight man," Zell said. I watched as Zell took a quick glance at Squall's crotch before coughing and standing up. "See ya Suiko."

"Bye," I told him. Zell looked at Squall again as if he was afraid of him for some reason and Squall gave Zell a cold glare. Zell gulped before taking off towards the entrance of the Cafeteria as fast as he could. "What was that all about?"

"It doesn't matter," Squall told me. I suspected something happened between them and I was trying to think of the possibilities but Squall's voice interrupted me. "I want you to accompany me to the SeeD Inaugeration Ball."

To say that I was speechless was an understatement. I studied Squall's face to see if he was joking or not...but knowing Squall, he wasn't. "But...you don't even _know _me," I started. "Why do you want _me _to go with you?"

"All of the students at Garden know me. I don't want unnecessary rumors starting if I were to take a girl who attends Garden," he answered with a shrug.

"I...don't have anything to wear," I confessed. I didn't want to show up in the clothes that I was currently wearing because everyone else would be dressed much fancier than me at that ball. I also didn't want Squall to be embarrassed to be seen with me.

"Headmaster Cid already came up with the funds to purchase you a dress. All you have to do is go to the tailor in Balamb and choose one," Squall told me. What I was wondering was, why did Cid give up some of Garden's funds for me to buy a dress. He knows that Norg wouldn't be very happy about that. And why was Squall of all people asking me to the ball? In the game he was there alone.

"Why don't you just go to the ball alone?" I asked. I figured there wasn't much point in not asking that question.

"Everyone is required to escort a date," was his answer. Again, I thought that was strange considering Squall was at the dance alone in the game. Then again, Seifer would be there! But...why? He didn't make SeeD...

"Why is Seifer going?" I voiced my inner question again.

"He was part of the last mission. He will be there as an act of respect for the new SeeDs," Squall answered.

"I see..." I replied as I thought some more. If Seifer was there...maybe I could get him to dance with me? That would be a dream come true! Of course, after Rinoa is finished with Squall, and before Squall goes to the Training Center, _I _am going to ask _Squall _to dance with me. Dancing with Squall Leonheart isn't something that you get the chance to do everyday, and I'm going to take that chance and see what happens. I smiled up at Squall before I told him, "It would be an honor to go with you to the dance Squall. I hope it will be an honor to you with me by your side too."

"Whatever," was his response before fishing around in his pocket and pulling out a handful of silver coins. "Here," he placed the coins in front of me and I picked one up to study.

"So _this _is what gil looks like?" I asked. I looked up at Squall and saw an unusual look on his face. "This is the first time I've seen gil before...we use a different currency where I come from," I answered truthfully. Maybe Squall would think there are parts of his world that doesn't use gil. Cid _does _tell him in the game that he wants SeeDs to go out and explore the world. "The coins we use are also silver...but they have different pictures on them." Squall's face became more relaxed with that explanation, so I guess he bought it. "Is this going to be enough?"

"That's six thousand gil," Squall answered with surprise. "That will be _more _than enough."

If gil was the equivalent to dollars, then each coin would be a different amount of gil. "Is there any currency smaller than gil?" I asked.

"We only have gil," Squall answered.

"If these gil coins were in my currency..." I studied the coins some more to relate the sizes between the gil and cents. "It would amount to less than one gil." I looked up and saw that one of Squall's eyebrows were raised in question. "That is the reason I asked if you thought this was enough."

"I...see," Squall said. "Well, there is a SeeD waiting for you in the Garage." With that Squall turned around and walked out of the Cafeteria. I quickly finished eating and then stood up to take the tray over to the counter so it could get washed. The trays at Garden are a lot like the ones at school. I guess these types of trays are common sense when there are multiple foods being put on them. I walked out of the Cafeteria and headed toward the Garage.

Once in the Garage, I saw a female SeeD leaning against an SUV. She had black hair pulled back in a ponytail and looked a lot like the girl in the ending FMV who was sitting beside Zell as he ate his food. "Are you the one who is taking me to Balamb?" I asked.

"Yes that's right," the girl answered. "You must be Suiko?"

"Yes," I answered with a smile and a nod.

"Hi, I'm Suhaila," she told me with her own smile. "Are you ready to go?"

I nodded as I made my way over to the passenger side of the SUV and Suhaila walked over to the driver's side. I opened the door, got in and closed it before buckling my seatbelt and adjusting it. "So, what do you do here at Garden?" I asked as Suhaila adjusted her own seatbelt before sticking the keys into the ignition and turning it. The SUV came to life with a soft hum.

Suhaila reached up and began pressing some buttons that were on the ceiling of the cab before asking, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, what is your job around Garden? Do you do anything in particular?" I asked.

Suhaila put the gearshift into Drive and gently pulled out of the parking space. The SUV had a really smooth ride. So smooth that hardly any noise came from it and it didn't feel like I was even in a vehicle. "I'm one of the librarians," she answered.

"Are you the one who likes Zell?" I asked with an innocent smile.

Suhaila glanced at me before asking, "How did you know about that?"

"Because he really likes you too," I replied. I didn't mind playing matchmaker with Zell and Suhaila. Zell was really sweet, so I want to help him get his dreamgirl.

"Zell told you that?" Suhaila asked.

"He didn't have to tell me for me to know he likes you. I could tell by the way he looks at you," I told her. Okay, so I didn't actually see Zell looking at Suhaila because this is the first time I've seen her in this realistic world. But I could tell by how Zell acted around her in the game how he feels about her. In the game, Suhaila wasn't mentioned by name, she was always called 'Library Girl' or 'Librarian with the pigtail'. I thought she would have a normal sounding name like Lauren or something, but what else was I suppose to expect? This was a Final Fantasy world after all, and everyone _knows _that the characters in this series usually had unusual names.

"I didn't know that. I know he comes by all the time asking if we had any new Combat King magazines, and sometimes he'll ask for certain books," Suhaila said. I looked over at her and she seemed to've been in thought.

"Do you think he'll ask you to the Inaugeration Ball?" I asked.

Suhaila turned her head to look at me before paying attention to the road again. "You know, I don't know. I'll go with him if he asks though." That statement got my mind reeling. It looks like I'll just have to have this conversation with Zell after I get back to Garden. Hopefully I can get something to happen between these two hehe. "Who are _you _going to the ball with?"

"Squall Leonheart," I answered.

"Be prepared to be part of the rumor mill. Everyone will think you arrived at Garden so Squall could take you to the dance. They might think you two are a couple."

I smiled at that before saying, "That will give Squall all that unwanted attention."

"Yup," Suhaila said with a grin. "There are already rumors flying all around Garden after some girl kissed Squall on the cheek and he gets _really _mad when someone mentions it to him."

I laughed at that because the fact that _I _was the one who kissed Squall on the cheek. "That would be my fault," I told her after I stopped laughing.

"Y-you know w-what you should d-do?" Suhaila started as she chuckled and tried to keep from laughing.

"What?" I asked with a smile.

Before Suhaila could tell me, she busted out laughing which caused me to laugh even though I had no idea what she was laughing about. It took about two or more minutes for Suhaila to calm herself down enough to say, "When we get back to Garden, you should be all over Squall as if he was your boyfriend." That got her to crack up laughing again which got me started all over. Soon enough, Suhaila parked the SUV and we got out of the vehicle. I inhaled the salty sea breeze and exhaled slowly. I shouldered my bag and walked alongside Suhaila.

"The tailor is right around the corner," she told me.

"I hope I can find something that Squall will like," I confessed.

"You want to impress him?" Suhaila asked.

"Well, that would be a plus. I'm worried about embarrassing Squall even more than I already have," I laughed.

Suhaila gave a little chuckle of her own before replying, "A little embarrassment every now and then should help him come out of his shell."

"You really think so?" I asked.

"Oh yeah. You can't be anti-social when you're a member of SeeD. You have all of those missions to go on and you _have _to get along with other people well enough to get it done."

"That _is _a really good challenge isn't it? Be the one to get Squall out of his shell," I giggled as I thought of that. I think it would help him in his future, _especially _with everything he will be going through later on. I also need to think of a way to keep Seifer from joining Edea's side. I absolutely have a lot of planning to do before the dance tonight and when Seifer leaves Garden. Maybe I could get Fujin and Raijin to help me with that?

"We're here," Suhaila interupted my thoughts. I focused on what surrounded me and saw that we were standing in front of one of the white buildings in Balamb. This building was right across from the item shop beside the train station. I followed Suhaila into the shop and I saw that there were rows and rows of racks filled with clothing. I was surprised with how many clothes there were in such a small space.

"May I help you?" asked a woman with long dark hair and big blue eyes.

"Yes. We need a couple of dresses for the SeeD inaugeration ball tonight," Suhaila answered.

"That time already?" came a female voice behind me. I turned to see another woman with shoulder length dark hair putting a dress, which was on a hanger, on a rack.

"Yes," came Suhaila's simple response.

"Six months has passed quickly hasn't it?" the first woman asked. "So, are you going with anyone we know?"

I pointed to Suhaila and answered, "She's going with Zell Dincht."

I watched as she did a double take after I said that. "Aww, Zell is such a nice boy. You're really lucky to get a catch like him," the shoulder length haired woman replied.

"Yeah, I guess so," Suhaila said with her cheeks turning a shade of pink.

"Who are _you _going with?" the first woman asked me with a smile.

"Squall Leonheart," I answered.

"Squall Leonheart, Squall Leonheart..." she paused to look at the other woman. "Do we know a Squall Leonheart, Kathleen?"

"The name doesn't sound familiar," the other woman, I guess Kathleen, answered.

I turned to the other woman and she said, "I guess we haven't heard of him," she gave a shrug. "Anyways, let's get you those dresses! Follow me." We both followed the woman a short distance to one of the racks and it was full of gorgeous dresses.

I browsed the selection and finally chose one after about twenty or more minutes of looking. "I think I'll take this one," I told Suhaila.

Kathleen looked at the dress I had chosen and replied, "That is an excellent choice for your complexion. That one is four hundred gil." I was floored! I seriously thought that the dress would be over one thousands gil but it wasn't. "Judging by the expression on your face, you'd thought it was more than that?" Kathleen giggled.

"Yeah," I answered truthfully.

"We are a small boutique in a small town. We make clothes because that is what we love to do. So, we come up with the prices according to how much we spend on material for each item and a small labor fee," the woman known as Corina, the long haired woman replied. It turns out Kathleen and Corina are sisters who owned the boutique thanks to their mother, who inherited it from her mother. Corina told us their story of how they came to own the boutique as we browsed for our dresses. I know their passion for clothes making because I share that passion in my own world. I made a replica of Lulu's dress from Final Fantasy Ten, and something similar to Rinoa's outfit. I always love making my own clothes because I know nobody else would have a copy of them. That made me come up with an idea.

"Do you make customized clothes for customers?" I asked.

"If they know what they want and how if we have the materials we do," Corina answered.

I swung my bag in front of me and unzipped it. I rummaged through everything until I found what I was looking for. I pulled the pictures out and looked at the portraits of Lulu that I printed out one day. One showed a closeup of her holding her arm out to her side and Yuna was sitting behind her looking up at something. The other was a back view of Lulu and you could clearly see how the bottom of the dress was. "Could you do something like this black dress?" I asked as I handed Corina the pictures.

She took a look at them with wide eyes and exclaimed, "This dress is amazing! I've never seen anything like it before!"

Kathleen looked over Corina's shoulder and continued, "I'll let you look through all the materials we have to see if they are what you are looking for."

I unzipped the backpacks' front pocket and took out a picture of myself wearing my Lulu creation. I had to make sure I didn't unzip it too much, otherwise the hair ornaments and necklaces might've spilled all over the floor. I always carried them with me because it took forever for me to find some replicas of the costume that were cheap enough for me to afford. I always had to have them express shipped because I never knew when I would be leaving that foster home and I wanted to make sure they arrived on time. "This is the dress I made a year or two ago."

Corina took the picture of me and compared them to the Lulu pictures. "This is really close to the drawings."

"Yeah...I don't have that dress anymore," I quickly thought of an excuse to use for why I needed another one made. "Because it was lost in a house fire." Okay, that was a lie, but I really wanted this dress to be made so I can impress Seifer with it!

"Is there a certain day you need this by?" Corina asked.

I thought for a few seconds before answering, "No, not really. You can take your time on it."

"I'm sure we will have it done in no time. We've never seen anything like this, so this will be really fun! Too fun to put it off," Kathleen gave a big grin of excitement. "Come on," she took a hold of my upper arm and gently pulled me along after her. "Let's go see if we have the right materials."

**/\/\**

Later that afternoon, I ran into Zell in the Cafeteria. "So," I started as I sat across from him, "are you going to take that librarian to the ball with you tonight?"

"Um...you think I should?" he asked.

"She really likes you," I replied. "She was hoping you would ask her. She even bought a dress for the special occasion."

"She did?" he asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah, I went with her and helped her pick it out," I gave him my best innocent smile. "She was really excited that you might ask her out."

"I don't know..." Zell broke off.

"Trust me, she'll love it," I replied.

"Maybe I _will _go ask her then?" Zell wondered to himself before sitting there in silent musing for a bit. Finally he stood and told me, "I'll go see what she says..." Then, I found myself sitting alone at the table.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I really do love making my own clothes. I also made my own Lulu and Rinoa outfits as the chapter states. The main character is really me (my middle name is Suiko, after one of the Empresses of Japan. My first name Akira is used in my zombie fic which is also in the works). I've never lived in foster homes, but I made that part up because my family is featured in the zombie story, so I didn't want to repeat myself in two seperate stories about totally different things. Well, please read and review and tell me if you like it so far or not!


	7. Squall's Frustration

**Chapter 6: Squall's Frustration**

Squall was standing in line to receive his SeeD rank after he was announced as one of the new SeeDs. He kept glancing at Zell through the corner of his eye. He _still _couldn't believe what Zell had done earlier in his room. Squall was really surprised with how good it felt, but that caused him to worry too. His training was suppose to help him get rid of all physical urges, but he had a moment of weakness and that wasn't a good thing. _'I'll just need to train even more,'_ Squall thought to himself as Headmaster Cid made his way down the line slowly.

Sure, Squall felt he was weak the few times he masturbated, but he didn't do it often. He thought the best way to get rid of sexual frustration was in the Training Area battling monsters. Squall believed that giving in to sexual urges could put his life in jeopardy if he was ever seduced by a Garden infiltrator. For that reason, he had been trying to train his body to ignore physical pleasure of _any _kind.

"You may all go now," Cid told the small group. "Squall, I want you to stay for a bit longer. There is something I want to discuss with you." Cid watched as the rest of the new SeeDs walked out of his office and he kept silent until the door closed behind the last one. "I've got an assignment for you Squall," Cid started. Squall stood at attention and kept silent as he wondered what his first assignment as a SeeD would be. "As you know, there is concern that the girl who accompanied the Galbadian SeeDs is a Sorceress. What I want _you _to do Squall, is take her to the Inaugeration Ball with you."

"_Why_?" Squall asked Cid before he could stop himself. Ever since that girl showed up, his life was turned into a circus for the rest of the student population at Garden. It all began when she dragged him into the Cafeteria in search for Seifer. Later on, she actually kissed him on the cheek. After that small kiss, he heard people talking about him behind his back. The few who had courage enough to ask him in person about the girl received nothing but a shrug of indifference. On the inside though, he was pissed off with everything. All Squall wanted was for people to leave him alone and now...there were rumors spreading around Garden about him and the strange girl being a romantic couple. _'It isn't their damn business even if it _was _true,'_ Squall found himself thinking lately. _'It's my life and people need to keep the hell out of it!'_

"With every SeeD going to the Inaugeration Ball," Cid interrupted his thoughts, "we cannot take the chance of leaving her out there with the regular students. They are not ready to face a Sorceress just yet, but SeeD is. If this girl tries anything, our best forces can take her out for good."

"But why _me_?" Squall couldn't help but ask. He wanted to know why _he _was the one Cid depended on.

"Because I know you are prepared for anything," was Cid's answer as he handed Squall six thousand gil. "Use this so she can buy herself a dress for the ball. You may go now." Squall turned to leave Cid's office and right before he got to the elevator door, Cid added an afterthought. "At least if this girl doesn't do anything, you have a pretty date to accompany you to the ball." With that last comment, Squall turned briefly to study Cid's smiling face. That made Squall wonder if Cid used the Sorceress excuse to set him up on a date.

**/\/\**

After Squall left his office, Cid turned to the window looking out to the Garden's courtyard. Cid decided to have the girl to accompany Squall because of what his wife, Edea, told him many years ago.

_"I met a young man outside,"_ Edea had said. _"He called me Matron, but he was too old for me to have looked after him. I found out that the man was Squall."_

_"Squall? _Our _Squall?"_ Cid had asked.

_"Yes. He was trapped in time. He had fought a Sorceress from the future and he was part of the group who defeated her,"_ Edea told Cid.

_"Who was the rest of the people in this group?"_ Cid asked.

_"He didn't say...but he gave me an idea, if we can get the financial backing,"_ Edea replied.

_"What is your idea?"_ Cid asked.

_"I think we should build a military acadamy to train people to fight me if the need arises,"_ Edea told her husband sadly.

Cid was shocked at what his wife had just told him. _"Why would you need anyone to fight you?"_

_"The Sorceress that Squall and the others fought..."_ Edea paused, _"...passed her powers onto me."_

_"But you are already a Sorceress, Edea,"_ Cid argued.

_"I know...but if this Sorceress took over my body through her time, she could use me to cause another war,"_ Edea argued back.

Cid brought his thoughts back to the present. He wondered if this new girl at his Garden could be the Sorceress that Squall had battled against. If she was, he made the right choice having Squall take her to the ball. Cid was determined to study the girl's behavior at the ball to see if any clues of her motives were able to be uncovered. He will also have to think of a reason for NORG as to why he gave away six thousand gil to one of his new SeeDs. _'The greedy bastard will surely shit his pod,' _Cid thought to himself. He'll do anything to keep all of his kids safe for as long as he could. He had a _lot _of things to think about.

**/\/\**

Squall was furious after his little meeting with the Headmaster. He wanted to train to let out his anger, but he had one thing to do before he could. _'Damn him!'_ Squall thought darkly to himself. _'It's bad enough I have to go to this stupid dance, I have to take someone too?!'_ He had been looking all over Garden for her and that added to his stormy mood. Finally, he entered the Cafeteria and scanned the room. He found the girl he was trying to find and she was talking to Zell. _'Just my luck,'_ he thought as he stared at Zell. He walked over to their table and said, "I need to speak to her alone Zell." Zell turned his eyes up to look at Squall before looking down at the floor with blushing cheeks.

"A'ight man," Zell said. Squall caught Zell glance at his crotch before coughing and standing up. "See ya Suiko."

"Bye," Suiko told him.

_'So that's her name...'_ Squall thought. Zell looked at Squall again as if he was afraid of him for some reason and Squall gave Zell a cold glare. Zell gulped before taking off towards the entrance of the Cafeteria as fast as he could.

"What was _that _all about?" she asked Squall.

"It doesn't matter," Squall told her. "I want you to accompany me to the SeeD Inaugeration Ball."

Her face fell in shock. "But...you don't even _know _me," she said. "Why do you want _me _to go with you?"

"All of the students at Garden know me. I don't want unnecessary rumors starting if I were to take a girl who attends Garden," he answered with a shrug.

"I...don't have anything to wear," She replied as she looked down at her dress.

"Headmaster Cid already came up with the funds to purchase you a dress. All you have to do is go to the tailor in Balamb and choose one," Squall told Suiko.

"Why don't you just go to the ball alone?" she asked with suspicion.

"Everyone is required to escort a date," was his answer. _'Why is she asking all of these questions?' _Squall thought to himself.

"Why is Seifer going?" Suiko asked.

"He was part of the last mission. He will be there as an act of respect for the new SeeDs," Squall answered.

"I see..."she replied and she seemed to have been thinking of something. Finally, she told Squall, "It would be an honor to go with you to the dance Squall. I hope it will be an honor to you with me by your side too."

"Whatever," was his response before fishing around in his pocket and pulling out a handful of silver coins. "Here," he placed the coins in front of her and Suiko picked one up to study.

"So _this _is what gil looks like?" she asked. Squall thought that was a strange thing to ask. "This is the first time I've seen gil before...we use a different currency where I come from," Suiko explained her comment. "The coins we use are also silver...but they have different pictures on them." Squall's face became more relaxed with that explanation. "Is this going to be enough?"

"That's six thousand gil!" Squall answered with surprise. "That will be _more _than enough."

"Is there any currency smaller than gil?" Suiko asked.

"We only have gil," Squall answered.

"If these gil coins were in my currency..." she studied the coins. "It would amount to less than one gil." she looked up and saw that one of Squall's eyebrows were raised in question. "That is the reason I asked if you thought this was enough."

"I...see," Squall said. "Well, there is a SeeD waiting for you in the Garage." With that Squall turned around and walked toward the exit of the Cafeteria. _'I've never heard of a place that doesn't use gil.' _

"Did you hear that? He asked her to the dance! She must _really be_ his girlfriend!" Squall heard a girl exclaim to another girl and they both looked at him.

_'Fuck!'_ Squall thought in anger after he heard the girl and a few others whispering about him as he walked out of the Cafeteria. Squall thought to himself as he walked to the Training Area to train out his frustration.


	8. The Inaugeration Ball

A/N: I would have put this up sooner, but I'm glad I didn't because I found a few places where the chapter had to be cleaned up a bit. For a view of this dress, go to my profile and go to the fanfic commentaries website link (it's an MSN group). Go to "Pictures" and then "My Hyperion" folder. It's a really beautiful dress. The dress I tried to describe in the first chapter that I was wearing also has a pic in that folder.

**Chapter 7: The Inaugeration Ball**

I looked at myself in the full length mirror that was in the room I was staying in. It was a single room, just like the SeeDs use, so I guess guests in Garden get their own room when they visit. I slowly turned around so I could see how the syrupy chocolate silk flowed so elegantly down to the floor. I loved how black lace trimmed the hem of the dress and how the top was strapless, yet secure enough to not let my breasts pop out. A rhinestone studded belt was sewn into the midsection where my stomach was. The dress trailed behind me, which was an added bonus. I wore the strand of fake pearls that went with my original Lulu dress and I wore my hair down. I was going to wear it up, but I opted for putting a single rhinestone studded barrette in my hair instead. I also had rhinestone studded earrings.

A knock sounded at my door so I walked over to answer it. There stood Squall in his SeeD uniform. "You look so handsome Squall," I smiled at him. He didn't really look handsome, he looked _hot_!

"Whatever," was Squall's response as he crossed his arms and turned his head to the side.

"How do I look?" I asked him.

He glanced at me and answered with a simple, "Fine," before turning his head again.

I linked my left arm with his right and placed my other hand on his gloved one, "I'm ready when you are."

"Let's go," Squall said a little too darkly for my taste. As we walked to where the ball was being held, I saw how almost everybody we passed, stopped and looked at us with surprised expressions. I turned my eyes up to study Squall and I could see him clenching his teeth and he didn't look too happy.

"Don't pay attention to them," I offered with a smile. Squall looked down at me before turning his gaze back to the front of us. "_Come on_ honey," I said as I put my right hand on his cheek and turned his head back to me. I smiled at the disapproving expression he gave me. I was having _so much fun _making Squall embarrassed! I knew the others around us could hear me call him honey. It wasn't hard to do since the hallways remained quiet as the people standing around were dead silent as they watched us walk by. Right before we got to the entrance to the dance hall, I stopped in front of Squall to halt him. I stood on the tips of my toes and pulled Squall's head closer to me. I knew I caught him off guard with the surprise he had on his face. When I was able to reach, I gave him a small kiss on the lips. I heard a slight smacking sound as we parted thanks to the silence around us. Squall's angry expression was _so priceless_! I grinned as he gave me a death glare.

"Come on," he spat and grabbed my arm with enough strength to hurt. I hoped I could hide the pain I was feeling at that. Oh well, I guess that's what I get for embarrassing him in front of the whole Garden. That doesn't mean I was going to stop though hehe. We walked into the Quad, where it turns out the ball was being held. We stopped at the spot he stood during the Inaugeration Ball, of course this time there was a change. I was standing next to him. The waitress with the tray came by us and stopped. Squall snatched a flute filled with red liquid.

"Is that alchoholic?" I asked.

"No miss. Many of the people here are underage. This is plain fruit juice," the waitress answered.

"Oh that's good," I replied as I reached out and took a flute for myself. I turned to Squall, "At least you can't get me drunk and take my virginity," I smiled at the strange look the waitress had plastered on her face when I glanced at her. My eyes went back to Squall's face.

"Oh Hyne," Squall said as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Did I mention how fun this was?

"Maybe you'll get to take it after the dance whether you get me drunk or not?" I asked as I batted my eyelashes innocently.

"Stop it already!" Squall growled between clenched teeth.

"Oh, you're no fun," I responded. The waitress left at that point with that strange look still on her face.

Zell came over to us and said, "Yo! S'up, Squall? S'up Suiko? Heh-heh, I guess we're both SeeDs now, huh? Put it there, man." Zell put out his gloved hand for a handshake, but when I glanced at Squall, he had a murderous look for Zell.

"So, um...did you bring Suhaila with you?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I don't know where she went off to. Maybe the little girl's room?" he asked.

"That's good," I replied with a smile.

"Yup," Zell told me before he looked at his still extended hand. "Are ya goin' to shake my hand or not?" Squall took a sip from his flute and ignored Zell. "Hah, even as a SeeD, you're still the same. Well, that's typical of you. See ya."

Zell walked away and a few seconds later I heard Selphie say, "Oh...hey, Zell. Wanna join the Garden Festival committee and..."

"Sorry, I...ahh...Just remembered something! G-Gotta go. See ya!" I heard Zell yell.

I watched the exchange and then Selphie spotted us, "Get ready Squall, she's going to ask you to join the Garden Festival committee..."

"Hmmmm...Squall! Hi!" Selphie ran up to us and gave a cheery smile. "Wanna join the Garden Festival committee? You can help out whenever you have time. Please?" Squall remained silent and took another sip of his juice. "Hmmm..." she turned to me next, "how about you?"

"I'm sorry Selphie, but I'm not a member of Garden so I can't join. It sounds fun though," I answered.

"Aww shoot! Oh well," she turned and saw someone else before yelling, "S'cuse me! You, right there!" I was a little surprised that Selphie didn't ask me how I knew her name because we hadn't been formally introduced yet. I guess she was so excited at trying to recruit new members for her committee or something.

I heard the music for the famous Rinoa and Squall dance start, so I studied the room until I saw Seifer. I wanted to give Rinoa and Squall enough room to get their thing over and done with. I spotted Seifer talking to the headmaster, so I set down my drink on the floor behind a column and excused myself from Squall to walk over to Seifer. When I got close enough, I interrupted the conversation by grabbing hold of both of Seifer's ungloved hands and asked, "Would you dance with me Seifer? Please?"

"I'm busy," he told me. "Go dance with your date."

"I would, but Rinoa probably has him on the dance floor already," I replied. "Besides, I came to Garden for _you_."

I gave a pleading look to Cid and he spoke up, "Go ahead Seifer. We can resume our discussion afterwards."

I turned my pleading gaze to Seifer. Finally, he said, "Fine." I smiled as he led me to the dance floor. Seifer wrapped an arm around my waist and grabbed my hand with the other. I gazed into Seifer's emerald eyes before propping my head against his chest. I let Seifer lead me around the dance floor and I was happy to let him. I focused on Seifer's warm hand holding mine, and his strong grip across my waist and his beating heart. Before I knew it, the dance was over and Seifer pulled away from me.

"Seifer?" I started. Seifer turned to look at me and I turned my gaze to the floor, "Thank you for dancing with me." I stood on my tip-toes and gave him a peck on the cheek. I felt my cheeks heat up at that action and I turned to look for Squall.

I looked over to the balcony and saw Quistis walking outside, with Squall leaning over the railing looking down. I waited a few minutes for them to finish talking and then Quistis made her way back inside. I watched as she walked over to the entrance of the room and disappeared out the door. I looked over to where Squall was standing and saw him making his way in the same direction as Quistis. I quickly strode over to him and stood in his way. "Sorry Squall. You'll have to dance with me before you can go meet up with Quistis," I gave him a smile as I studied his eyes. Squall crossed his arms and glared at me, so I said, "Oh _come on_! I only want _one _dance with you. You _did _bring me to the dance after all, so it's only common courtesy to save one dance with your date for the night."

"Whatever."

"_Please_?" I asked. Squall kept staring at me with that cold expression so I went with, "Pretty please with sugar on top?"

That made Squall give me a strange look before saying, "Fine." I giggled and he asked, "What?"

"Oh, nothing," I began. "Do all the guys in Garden say 'fine' when asked to do something social?"

"What do you mean?" Squall asked with suspicion.

"Seifer told me the same thing when I asked him to dance with me earlier," I answered. "I would have asked you to dance with me, but Rinoa already had you on the dance floor."

"You know who that girl was?" he asked with wide eyes.

"She's only a resistance member against her father's army," I replied. I gasped and covered my big mouth. "I wasn't suppose to say that," I gave a nervous laugh. "Anyway, she came with Seifer so she could talk to Cid so she can hire some SeeDs to help her resistance group."

"How do you know all of this?" he asked me.

I gave my own indifferent shrug to see what he'd say or do, "I just know things. So, please dance with me this one time?" I changed the subject and put Squall on the spot again.

"Come on," he grabbed my hand and led me to the dance floor. "I have to meet Quistis and I can't waste anymore time arguing." I think I had a little spring in my step as I walked a step behind him. I know I was grinning because I could feel it on my face. Squall turned around, grabbed my hand as Seifer did earlier and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"You can lead," I told him. I didn't know the first thing about ballroom dancing, so I was more comfortable having someone help me figure out what to do. My kind of dances were contemporary, hip-hop and belly dancing. I heard Squall give a groan of annoyance as he led the dance. I agree with Quistis, Squall is pretty good. I gazed into Squall's eyes, only to see him eyeing the people around us. I glanced around only to find most of them staring at us. Some couples even stopped dancing altogether to stare. "As I said before, pay no attention to them," I offered. Squall's eyes turned from the rest of the room to me. For the rest of the dance his only focus was on me and I was basking in his gaze. I know Rinoa will be a good influence on Squall later on, so that will let me focus _my _attention on Seifer. Again, I was having so much fun that the dance ended too soon.

Squall let go of me, "Quistis is waiting for me," and with that, he turned to go.

"Thanks for dancing with me Squall," I quickly told him before he was out of earshot. Squall lifted his hand for a 'you're welcome' sign. I grinned again because I was able to get Squall to dance with me! The Ice King as everyone else calls him!

I didn't know what to do now since my date for the night left. Was I allowed to stay even though Squall wasn't with me? Would I get kicked out? I stood there for about ten minutes or more trying to think of what I could do. If I left now, I'd have to go straight to my room because everywhere else was off limits. I could always go to the Training Center, but I could get hurt there because I am not a fighter like the students at Garden are. Suddenly, I happened to glance over to where Seifer and Cid were talking earlier, only to see them scanning the room. Cid made a motion with one hand and one of the White SeeDs came over to him. Ellone!

I ran toward the exit of the room and out the main hall. I made my way to the Training Center as fast as I could so I could get to Ellone. I have no idea how long it took for me to get there, but when I did, Ellone was being attacked by the monsters. I picked up a branch to use as a makeshift bat so I could try and defend her. I got in between Ellone and the monsters and swung the branch wildy. "Stay away from her!" I yelled. I glanced around quickly to see if there was anyone else nearby who could help. I didn't see anyone so I took in a deep breath and let out a bloodcurdling scream as loud as I could to get someone's attention.


	9. The Inaugeration Ball 2

A/N: This chapter is in 3rd person POV. Sorry for the delay, but I wanted to go through and correct any mistakes (the ones I found anyway). Please read and review!

**Chapter 8: The Inaugeration Ball Part 2**

Cid stood and watched all the smiling faces of the people gathered for the Inaugeration Ball. His eyes stopped on the girl standing beside Squall. Cid thought the dress she chose for herself was perfect. She had the same quiet demeaner as Edea, and that made Cid realise he missed his wife very much and wanted her to come back home. He always had that thought and it was killing him inside not to be able to help her directly. Edea assured him that he _was _helping her directly, before she left with her White SeeDs.

Cid was curious when he saw the girl coming toward him when he was talking to Seifer. She grabbed both of Seifer's hands, gave a warm smile and asked, "Would you dance with me Seifer? Please?"

"I'm busy," Seifer told her. "Go dance with your date."

"I would, but Rinoa probably has him on the dance floor already," she replied. "Besides, I came to Garden for _you_."

Cid was taken aback by that statement. _'Could this girl be after Seifer? Perhaps she was seeking a Knight to help her with her goals? She can be dangerous with Seifer by her side. He's one of the best fighters in Balamb Garden'_, he thought.

The girl gave a pleading look to Cid and he spoke up, "Go ahead Seifer. We can resume our discussion afterwards."

She gave her pleading gaze to Seifer next and he said, "Fine." The girl smiled as Seifer led the her to the dance floor. Seifer wrapped an arm around her waist and grabbed her hand with the other.

_What was her name again?_ Cid asked himself. _'Suiko or something similar?'_ Cid recalled the short meeting with the Galbadian SeeDs that accompanied her to Balamb. _'Yes, that's her name. Suiko. The Galbadian SeeDs told me that she was talking about warning Seifer about something. She even told them about Edea's rise to power...but how would she know about Edea unless she is the one controlling her?'_

Cid studied Suiko closely as she danced with Seifer. At one point, she leaned her head on Seifer's chest. _'Is she trying to control his mind with her powers?'_ He remembered that look well when Edea used it on him. He didn't mind though, because he knew Edea was a Sorceress. She was always honest with him about everything. Truth be told, Edea didn't _need _to use her powers to persuade Cid to become her Knight, he agreed to it once she asked him. He wouldn't stand by while a potentially evil Sorceress used one of his kids _and _his wife to aid her in starting another war. _'Then again...what if the Sorceress wants to aid SeeD against another Sorceress? Of course, she can just say that to have us trust her, and then she'll strike!' _Cid was beginning to panic in his reverie with all the possibilities of the appearance of this Suiko girl. _'No! I need to continue studying her right now and then think of the possibilities later when I have more time to think. I don't want to ruin a young girl's life if she's innocent!'_

Cid saw the disappointment in Suiko's face as Seifer pulled away, but then she gave a little smile and when she walked, he could see the little skip in her step. Seifer came back to Cid saying, "I'm sorry for that Headmaster."

Cid held up a hand while saying, "Think nothing of it. I think you have a fan." Seifer saw Cid's gaze behind him and he turned to see what Cid was looking at. Seifer saw Suiko blush and quickly turn her head.

Seifer gave a little snort and turned back to Cid, "Not my type." Cid gave a shrug and sighed before studying the girl again. Seifer noticed Cid staring at her and asked, "Why the interest in her?"

"We have reason to believe that she may be a Sorceress," Cid answered truthfully. "I need to study her to see how much of a threat she could be."

Seifer's ears perked up at the word 'Sorceress'. All his life, he had wanted to become a Sorceress' Knight because it was a romantic dream of his. He remembered all of the stories about Sorceresses and their Knights from his childhood. His Matron was the one who told he and the rest of the group at the orphanage these stories. He had a feeling that Squall and the others didn't remember and it made Seifer angry that Squall wouldn't remember all those good years. Of course, Seifer always got in trouble, but he thought it was fun taking Matron's attention away from the others. That was the reason Seifer was so mean to Squall and Zell, even today. He wanted to force them to remember and he was determined to do just that. Seifer blamed the GFs for making his "siblings" forget about him and that was why he rarely used GFs.

"I wonder..." Cid said out loud. Seifer snapped out of his thoughts to see Cid looking toward the dance floor. Seifer followed Cid's gaze and found a sight he didn't think he'd see. Squall dancing with Suiko. Seifer had spotted Squall dancing with Rinoa earlier, but Seifer knew how charming Rinoa could be. She could always get men to do whatever she wanted and he guessed Squall wasn't immune to those charms.

Speaking of whom, Rinoa came into Seifer's view as she made her way back to him and Cid. "I just danced with the best looking guy here," she smiled at Seifer.

"Who? Him?" Seifer pointed to Squall and Suiko.

Rinoa turned to scan the dance floor and found the young man she danced with earlier. She sighed and said in a disappointed tone, "I guess he's no different from you Seifer."

"And what exactly does _that _suppose to mean?" Seifer asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, nothing," Rinoa gave Seifer a smile before she turned to talk to Cid.

Seifer continued to watch Squall dance with the Suiko girl and tried to understand why Squall of all people was dancing with her. _'Maybe all those rumors around Garden are true? Maybe they _are _dating?' _That thought made Seifer smirk. _'Our puberty boy is growing up.' _Seifer chuckled evilly at that.

"What's so funny?" Rinoa asked him.

Seifer could somewhat hear Rinoa saying something. "Hmm?" Seifer asked as he turned his full attention to Rinoa.

"I asked what was so funny?" Rinoa repeated.

"Nothing. Just thinking," Seifer replied. "It's not important."

Meanwhile, Cid was having thoughts of his own. _'Why was Suiko dancing with Squall? Does she know that he is the one who killed her? If she is the future Sorceress of course...'_

"Sir?" came a male voice from nearby a few minutes later.

"Yes?" Cid shook the thoughts out of his head and found himself speaking with a White SeeD.

"We've lost track of Ellone, sir," the SeeD saluted tensely.

"Do you have any idea where she could be?" Cid asked as he began scanning the room.

"No sir," the White SeeD answered truthfully.

Cid notice Suiko running full-speed towards the room's exit. "Follow that girl!" he pointed.

The White SeeD nodded before taking off in that direction. Another White SeeD followed closely after him.

**/\/\**

Quistis and Squall were almost to the exit point of the Training Center when they both heard a high-pitched scream coming from beyond. They ran into the area and found a girl in a white dress and Suiko surrounded by monsters. Suiko swung a large branch clumsily before she was struck by a Raldo and fell to the ground unconsious. "Shit!" Squall swore before he ran over to defend the girls. Quistis was right by his side in an instant.

Ellone's mouth opened in shock at seeing Squall and Quistis so suddenly. Her mouth transformed into a smile before yelling, "Squall!!! Squall! Quisty?"

Squall turned his head briefly to see the smiling girl kneeling beside Suiko and she had a big smile on her face, _'How does she know me? Do I know her?'_ Squall faced the monsters again before running to one of the round armored monsters on the ground. He brought his gunblade down and pulled the trigger to do extra damage on it. He ran back over to his position beside Quistis. The Granaldo picked one of the Ranaldos and flew over to Squall. He grunted in pain as the Ranaldo fell directly on top of him, crushing him under its weight.

"Squall! Focus your attacks on the Granaldo! Once it is brought down, the others will be almost useless!" Quistis advised. She ran up to the Granaldo as she whirled her whip above her head. Once close enought to make contact, Quistis flicked her wrist to hit the monster in the stomach.

Squall passed Quistis as she ran back to the back ranks. He jumped up as far as he could using a small boulder and slashed a wing off the Granaldo. The Granaldo was now unable to fly and it crashed to the ground. It shrieked before throwing a Fire spell at Squall. Quistis quickly threw her arm to the side and a Shell spell formed a barrier in front of Squall. She casted a Shell spell around herself to be sure she took half damage if one of the monsters should throw their spells her way.

The two White SeeDs went through the Training Center entrance only to be met with a battle between two of the Balamb SeeDs and four monsters. One of the White SeeDs lightly hit the other White SeeD on the shoulder with the back of his hand and pointed toward Ellone. He threw a glance at his partner and his partner nodded as a silent sign to help the others.

"Jheff! Raandi!" Ellone shouted out as she knelt beside the other girl, who was still unconscious.

"We'll help you!" Raandi told the others. He and Jheff unsheathed their slim swords and attacked the Granaldo together from behind. Each sword pierced the monster, crossing each other thanks to the angle of the swords.

The Granaldo's body disappeared after it died, so the three Ranaldos were left. Squall ran at one of the Ranaldos and slashed his gunblade through its tough skin, pulling the trigger to deal more damage once again. "Out of the way Squall!" Quistis ordered. "You two! Get out of the way!" she yelled at the White SeeDs. They all moved away from Quistis' path as she summoned Ifrit into the battle. Ifrit appeared in Quistis' place and rode up into the air on a column of rock created by magic. Once he was high enough, Ifrit pounded the rock column, causing it to fall toward the Ranaldos. Ifrit threw down a huge ball of fire after it and they collided together, creating his Hellfire attack. Ifrit disappeared and Quistis became visible. All three Ranaldos disappeared after they died, just like the Granaldo did.

The two White SeeDs jumped down to the ground from the boulders they hid behind and fell beside Ellone. "It is not safe here. Please, let's go," Jheff told her.

"...Alright," Ellone responded before standing. "What about her?" she looked down at the other girl.

"We can take her to the Infirmary," Raandi answered.

"I'll take her," Squall interrupted. _'I'm not going to let some strangers take Suiko. Who knows what they'd do to her? Who the hell are they anyway?' _Squall thought to himself. He walked over to Suiko, knelt down and picked her up.

"We'll escort you all out," Jheff told Squall and Quistis. "You can never be _too _careful, even near the exit." Squall gave a nod and followed the others out of the Training Area.

Once out in the main hallway, Raandi told Ellone, "Headmaster Cid would like to see you."

"Alright," she told him. Before the two groups parted ways, Ellone asked, "Do you think she will be okay Squall?"

Squall was still taken aback by how the girl knew his name. "She will be." He continued walking toward the direction of the Cafeteria since that was the closest way to the Infirmary.

"I hope I get to see you again Squall...Quistis..." Ellone said before she followed the White SeeDs the other way.

Once out of earshot, Quistis asked, "How did that girl know our name?"

"Don't know and don't care," Squall commented before going silent again.

"She must be someone we know...how else would she know who we were?" Quistis asked. Squall remained silent as he concentrated on getting Suiko to the Infirmary. He figured the Inaugeration Ball must be almost over because couples were walking their way. When he passed by, he heard them whispering to each other. Other people stared at him with Suiko in his arms as he passed by.

_'This is getting ridiculous,'_ he thought to himself.

"What happened to her?" Squall heard Seifer nearby. He didn't even notice Seifer was walking calmly up to him because he stopped paying attention to the people passing by.

"She was attacked in the Training Center," Quistis answered for Squall. She saw him roll his eyes at that question.

"What the hell was she doing _there_?" Seifer asked.

"She was trying to protect another girl," Quistis answered. "The other girl was being attacked by a monster."

_'She must not be a Sorceress after all if she couldn't handle a weak monster,'_ Seifer thought to himself. He was thinking she was attacked by a Grat, which were the most common in the Training Center. Squall brushed past Seifer and Seifer stopped him by saying, "Hey Leonheart! She's vulnerable right now. You gonna fuck her?"

Squall shot Seifer an icy glare before Quistis scolded, "That is not funny Seifer."

"What?" Seifer asked with mock innocence. "Leonheart looks like the kind of guy who is into that shit."

"That sounds more like _you_," Squall replied angrily.

"Ooh! Puberty boy is getting violent," Seifer smirked.

"Whatever," Squall replied while walking to the Infirmary once again.

"Don't forget to fuck her later tonight!" Seifer shouted, which got the people standing around to stare at either him or Squall with shock. Seifer gave another smirk as he heard the people nearest him gossiping about Squall and the girl he had in his arms.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Remember, please review and tell me if you like it or not!


	10. Willing Hostage

A/N: Thanks so much to all who've reviewed so far. Especially "stop raping canon". He (or she) said that my Mary Sue was showing. I had to Google that term to read what it meant and it isn't good lol. It's almost impossible to have an original character that ISN'T a Mary Sue lol. But, I will pay closer attention to Suiko and try to have that balance that's needed so she can be a (hopefully) great character. Please continue the reviews so I know where I am failing and what I'm doing right.

**Chapter 9: Willing Hostage**

I slowly woke up and blinked with the brightness of the room. I turned my head and saw that I was in the Infirmary. I recognized it from the game when Squall was there at the beginning. I sat up and looked around at my surroundings, which were only of the cloth-like cubicle. I stood and glided the rings holding the curtain back so I could go into the main room. Dr. Kadowaki turned her gaze to some papers and saw me. "Ah, you're awake."

"What happened?" I asked as I ran my fingers through my hair. I looked down to see that I still wore the dress from the ball last night.

"Squall said you were knocked out by a monster," Dr. Kadowaki answered. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling okay now, thanks," I gave a smile. Then I remembered that there was sunlight coming in through the window. That meant it was the day after the ball...which meant that Seifer would be joining Edea today! "Where's Seifer?"

"I heard he was being held up in the disciplinary room for disorderly conduct," she replied.

"I need to see him right now!" I told her a little too forcefully. "It's very important that I do!"

"I'm sorry, but Seifer isn't allowed to have visitors," Dr. Kadowaki said.

"Oh...okay," I told her. "Is it safe for me to go now?"

"Yes, go ahead."

I walked as calmly as I could out of the Infirmary, but once I left the room, I ran full speed down the adjoining hallway that connected to the main hallway of Garden. I didn't know where this room was, but I needed to try and calm Seifer down. I was in luck when I saw Quistis getting out of the elevator. She began decending the steps calmly, which must have meant Seifer was still contained. "Quistis!" I shouted as I got closer to the elevator.

"Yes?" she turned to me.

"I need to see Seifer right now!" I exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, but..." she didn't finish because I interrupted.

"He's about to break out of the disciplinary room! He's going to hurt a lot of people!" I responded. She raised an eyebrow calmly and was about to say something, but I beat her to it. "I don't have time to explain, but he's going to try and go after Squall and the others!"

Her face contorted to one of surprise. Something I said probably reminded her of whatever it was that Seifer told her in the game. She did tell Squall that Seifer was mad because Cid only sent three SeeDs for the mission. "Follow me," she went back to the elevator and pushed the button. I tapped my foot nervously while we waited for the elevator to show up. Once it did, we quickly got in.

It seemed like forever before the elevator finally went down and stopped. It turned out, the disciplinary rooms were down in the basement. I didn't need to ask for directions because I could hear Seifer's voice echoing around the large chamber. I rushed out of the elevator and ran as fast as I could with the help of Seifer's voice. Once I got there, Seifer was yanking on the jail-like bars of the door. "Why the fuck did I get stuck in this shit hole for?!" Seifer shouted angrily.

"Seifer calm down!" I told him as loud as I could over his yelling.

"Oh great! What the fuck is _she _doing here?!" he snarled.

"You need to calm down..." I started.

"I don't need to calm the fuck down bitch!" he shouted. I felt a pang of hurt after he called me that...but I knew he was just venting. "I need to be with...!"

"Squall and the others will do fine without you!" I shouted back.

"How the fuck...?!"

"Remember, I know what's going to happen before they happen! And if you try and get involved things will only get worse!" I argued back.

"I don't give a flying fuck _what _happens!! They need my help!!"

"No they don't! The best thing for you is to...!"

Seifer let out a roar and hit the bars with his gloved hand. "Shut the fuck up!!"

"Fine," I glared at him as he did the same to me. I turned to one of the SeeDs stationed on the opposite side of the room and told him, "Unlock the door and let him out."

"We can't do that miss," he said.

"He is going to find a way to break out anyway and he will end up hurting people. It is best if he is let out now before that happens," I replied sternly.

"We have our orders," came the response of a second male SeeD.

I turned back to Seifer and told him, "If they let you out, you can't go to Timber and help the others."

"I can do whatever the fuck I want!"

"It'll be too late by the time you get there!" I argued.

"I need to leave now and catch up to them!" Seifer ranted.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn Seifer?" I asked as I ran both hands through my hair in annoyance. "You listen to me," I walked closer to the door and met his gaze. "If you go, you will only make things worse..." he was about to interrupt me but I continued, "Do you want Galbadia to launch missiles at this Garden _and _Trabia Garden? Because that will happen if you go."

I reached out to touch his gloved hand, but he grabbed my wrist and yanked my hair. I screamed out because it hurt and before I knew it, I felt the blade of a knife against my throat. I took short sharp breaths from fear as I eyed the knife. "If you don't let me out now, I'll kill her!"

"Seifer, you don't want to do this!" I pleaded.

"Shut the fuck up!!" he yelled in my ear and he pulled my hair harder.

"Let the girl go Almasy," one of the SeeDs ordered. Four more SeeDs came out from nowhere and they all surrounded the cell. "You're not going to hurt her."

I felt the cold metal glide across my throat. I thought he had only done that for effect, but then I felt something warm run down my neck. "Shit! He's about to kill her! Get him out of there!"

I watched as another SeeD strode toward the door and I heard the click of a lock. She opened the door wide and Seifer forced me to walk forward until he was out. He walked backwards with me still in his cruel embrace and the knife still at my throat. My heart raced because I knew Seifer was the kind of person who would kill someone to get his way. Quistis walked towards us a safe distance away and when Seifer stopped, Quistis stopped about ten feet away. I heard the ding of the elevator and I watched as the glass walls passed me. The door shut and we began our ascent up. "Seifer..." I whispered.

"If I have to tell you to shut the fuck up one more time I'll kill you right now!!" he yelled.

"You need me alive," I replied cautiously. "How many times have I been right about the things that are happening recently?"

"You don't know _what _the fuck you're talking about!"

"How do I know about your romantic dream then?!" I asked.

"Everyone has romantic dreams you idiot!"

"Not everyone wants to become a Sorceress' Knight!" I told him. "And have you told anyone before you told Squall?" I didn't let him reply to that. "And you know Squall isn't someone who goes around telling people stuff that isn't any of their business!"

"There's a first for everything," was his snide comment.

"You know Squall better than that," I replied. I wanted to look at his face to see his expression, but his knife was still at my throat.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" he asked.

"He's your rival for one. Second of all, you grew up together at the orphanage and he's been in a bad mood ever since Ellone went missing."

"Not many people know about that," Seifer said quietly.

"I'm not an ordinary person," I replied back.

"We're almost to the first floor so shut up," Seifer ordered. "You're gonna get me out of Garden." He tightened his hold around my waist and put a little more pressure against my throat with the knife.

"Just be gentle with me and I'll go willingly," I said uncertainly. Seifer kept silent behind me as the door of the elevator dinged. I was going to try and keep Seifer from joining Edea, so maybe if he thought he could trust me, he'd stay with Squall and the others. Probably unlikely, but I could at least try.

Seifer pushed his body against mine to force me to move forward. I tried to walk carefully down the stairs because of my high heels, but that was nearly impossible with Seifer rushing me. A few of the older cadets started toward us, but Seifer shouted, "Stay the fuck away if you don't want me to kill her!"

They all looked at each other and I could see by their faces that they were debating what to do. "Just let us pass and please don't follow us!" I told them. "I'll be fine!" I gave a pained yelp as Seifer gripped my wrist in a vice-like hold and pulled me after him as he ran towards the Library. I tried to keep up as best I could but my heels were making it very hard to run. We ran past the Library and I knew then that he was headed toward the Garage area.

I heard running footsteps behind us and I turned my head to see that the cadets from before were giving chase. I was surprised by Seifer again when he yanked my body so he was behind me again and the knife was back at my throat. "I'm fucking warning you...stay the fuck away from me!" He forced me to back up slowly as we went into the Garage and the cadets didn't move. When I couldn't see them anymore, I felt the knife being pulled away from my throat and Seifer's hand hovered very close to it. I felt something warm and tingly after he did that and that really scared me. My heart sped up in my chest because I thought he might end up killing me after all. Seifer grabbed my wrist again and pulled me to one of the SUVs. "The glove box has napkins in it. Wipe the blood off of you. I don't need anyone stopping us if they see you bleeding."

"What was the warm feeling just now?" I asked as Seifer opened the passanger side door.

"I used a Cure on you. The last thing I need to for anyone getting suspicious when we get to Balamb. Now get in. If you even think about getting out of this fucking car, I'm going to cast Fire on you," he threatened. I got in all the way and when Seifer saw that I was in, he slammed the door angrily.

I opened up the glove compartment and took out a small package of tissues. I opened it and flipped the sun visor down so I could look at myself in the small mirror. I hastily wiped the blood off my neck and collarbone. I saw that the blood was in a straight line with some beaded below it. Seifer got in and slammed his own door before he turned the key in the ignition. "I'm not leaving your side Seifer," I told him. "I'm not letting that Sorceress get you."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" he spat as he began to pull out of the Garage.

"The Sorceress will want you to join her side," I answered.

Before he could reply, the back door opened and we heard a voice, "Hey stop!"

Seifer slammed on the breaks yelling, "_What _the _fuck_?!" before he turned around. "Raijin?"

"We wanna go too ya know? We're a posse!" Raijin's large frame entered into the vehicle and Fujin followed suit. Fujin shut the door and Seifer started driving again.

"Maybe they can talk some sense into you," I told Seifer as I looked at him.

"Hey! If I'm going to be given a chance to be a Sorceress' Knight like you said I am, I'm taking it!" Seifer replied.

"No you're not!" I said through clenched teeth.

"Who're you to order me around?!"

"I'm only thinking about trying to keep you safe!"

"It's my romantic dream to be a Knight to a Sorceress!" Seifer told me again.

That's when I realized there was something I could do to keep Seifer from making the mistake of his life. He wanted a Sorceress? I'll give him a Sorceress, even if it wasn't true. "Then be my Knight," I replied. Seifer started laughing after I said that. "Why are you laughing?"

"You ain't no Sorceress!"

"How do you know that I'm not?" I countered.

"Because you let a lousy Grat knock your ass out last night!" he countered back.

"I wasn't trying to fight a Grat! It was a Grandaldo!" I argued. Then I added, "A Grandaldo with four Ranoldos."

"And what was it you were trying to prove?" he asked mockingly.

"I wasn't trying to _prove _anything! Ellone was being attacked!"

Seifer shot a glance my way before asking, "Ellone? What the hell was she doing in the Training Center?!" Before I could answer, he yelled out. "Ellone! If she was there, why didn't Squall say anything about it to anyone?"

"Squall and Quistis don't remember Ellone. The GFs, remember?" I pointed out. Before Seifer could say anything else, I went back to the issue at hand. "I want you to be my Knight Seifer."

"There's no fucking way I'll be your Knight! You're not a Sorceress!" he yelled.

"How do you know?!" I asked again.

"I already told you! You're too weak to be a Sorceress!" he answered.

"Oh, and does a Sorceress actually _have _to be good in battle?" I asked.

"Yes!"

"And that book you checked out of the Library say that's the case? There are more to Sorceresses than just the Maelstrom attacks and strong magic you know."

"Oh _enlighten _me," Seifer said in a sarcastic tone.

"Well, there are Sorceresses who can control other people..." I cut off to try and think fast about any other things I can counter Seifer's argument with. "Some Sorceresses can junction other people and also GFs to themselves to become more powerful...then there's the ability to know what's going to happen in the future before it happens."

Seifer turned his head to me and mockingly asked, "Like you huh? How _convenient_."

"As I asked earlier, have I been wrong once since you've seen me?" Seifer was about to answer before I cut him off again. "When you see Squall, ask him what happened on the Timber Owls' train. Ask him about the doppleganger posing as President Deling and how it turned out to be a monster. You can even ask him about riding on top of the trains so they could switch the President's car with a car of their own."

"Okay, I'll give you this. There is more to you than meets the eye. I know all about the plans for switching the cars...but I still don't believe you're a Sorceress," he told me. I gave a little smirk as I turned to look out of the passenger side window. I had to come up with a way to make Seifer believe me all the way. He'd get what he wants...or at least he'd think he is. And I get to keep Seifer by my side, at least a little while longer.


	11. Argument

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I had trouble thinking of a good scene after the last chapter. I've been thinking of doing this particular scene in this chapter for awhile now and I hope it's good enough. This is kind of a filler chapter that was done in the matter of a couple hours. Well, read and review please!

**Chapter 10: Argument**

We had all exited the car at the docks and was on our way to the train station. Seifer's death grip was held above my wrist the whole time as he sped-walked to his destination. "Slow down Seifer!" I exclaimed as I tried to keep up. He was walking too fast for me to keep up thanks to my high heels.

"Come on!" he growled at me.

"Stop for one second!" I tried to get him to stop so I could catch up easier.

"We don't have time to stop!" he told me.

I tried my best to speed up just a little bit and when I did, I latched my other hand onto Seifer's arm and leaned against it. That made it somewhat easier for me to keep up his pace. "Where are we goin'?" Raijin asked Seifer.

Seifer didn't say a word until he got to the ticket holder at the train station. "I need four tickets to Timber."

"Four tickets? That will be four hundred gil," the ticket man told him.

Seifer reached into his back pocket and pulled out a black wallet. He turned his head slightly and said, "You three can pay for your own ticket."

"Alright man," Raijin replied. I heard him say, "I'll pay for your ticket ya know?"

"NO NEED!" Fujin's voice startled me and I saw the ticket man jump.

"What are you _waiting _for?" Seifer asked. I turned to see him staring at me.

"I don't have any gil," I answered hesitantly.

"Then _your _ass can stay _here_," he gave the ticket man a bill and the man gave Seifer a ticket.

"I'm going with you Seifer," I told him.

"And just _how _are you going to pay for a ticket? I'm not wasting my money on you," he replied.

"Whether you admit it or not, you will need my help," I said while staring him straight in the eyes.

"No," he stated simply.

I gave a sigh and looked around my surroundings. That's when I noticed the clothes shop I went to the day before. I had gil in my purse! But that is all the way back at Garden. "Let's go back to Garden," I blurted out before thinking.

"_No _fucking _way_!" Seifer yelled.

"The gil I _do _have is in my purse and my purse is in the dorm I'm using!" I explained.

"I don't care, we're not going back!" Seifer told me.

"I'll pay you back Seifer! You know I would!" I replied.

"No!" Seifer sternly replied.

"I'll pay you're way," Raijin started. I turned to face him and he continued, "You can pay me back later, ya know?" He handed me the gil.

"Thank you Raijin," I gave a deep sigh of relief. I had plenty of gil left over to pay Raijin back later on and at least I'd be able to be with Seifer.

I handed the gil to the ticket man and he gave me a ticket in return. "The train leaves in ten minutes."

"Shit!" Seifer cursed. "They'll catch up to us by the time the train leaves!" He turned to the others. "Come on, we've got to split up when we get on. Wait...no...oh I don't know!" he threw his arms up in the air. "I'll think of something when we get our seats. Come on," he grabbed my wrist again and pulled me into the train with him.

The car we went in looked nothing like the car in the game. For one, there were seats along the windows and another door at the very back. The SeeD door was still there, but since we didn't have the keycard thing, we wouldn't be going in there. Seifer opened the door in the back and I had no choice but to follow him through. We went through a few cars before we found an empty one.

"We'll go get us some food," Raijin told Seifer before leading Fujin out the door. But not before she kicked him in the shins. "_Damn _woman! I didn't do anything, ya know?"

I gave a little laugh after the door closed. "Those two always make me laugh." Seifer didn't laugh with me, so I looked at him, only to see a scowl on his face as he stared ahead. I gave a sigh and turned my eyes down to my lap. "There's something you need to know..." I started hesitantly. He didn't answer me so I continued. "Do you remember your Matron from the orphanage?"

"Of _course _I do," he answered.

"Well...she's the Sorceress that is working with President Deling..." I trailed off before I tried to think of how much to reveal to Seifer. I figured I should tell him everything I know to get him to trust me easier. "She isn't the same Matron that you knew...she's being controlled by another Sorceress."

"If that's true then she needs my help _after _all!" Seifer exclaimed.

"No, Seifer!" I need to try and reason with him somehow. "She'll be fine."

"Not with Squall and the others going after her!" Seifer shouted.

"Don't worry about any of that!" I tried to reassure him.

"Don't tell me not to...!"

"Squall is the one who will be seriously hurt when they fight her! She'll walk away with barely a scratch!"

"What the hell are you talking about? Squall being seriously hurt?"

"Edea will create an ice lance and it'll pierce him through the heart..." I shrugged. "Or at least above it..." I cast my eyes to the floor as I remembered that scene in the game.

A couple minutes of silence passed before I turned my eyes up to Seifer, only to see him staring at me with furrowed brows. "You're something else. You know that?"

"What do you mean?" I asked him as I studied his expression.

"Making up shit to keep me from helping Matron," he scowled.

"I'm not making it up Seifer!" I shouted at him. Seifer waved his hand in dismissal and turned his head to the window which made me really mad. "Don't do that to me!"

"Do _what_?!" he whipped his head back toward me.

"Don't ignore me like I'm some kind of kid!"

"What the fuck are you talking about now?!"

"Doing _that_!" I mimicked his hand wave and he stared at me incredulously.

"I can do whatever the fuck I want bitch!"

I left my seat and stood in front of him, "Don't call me a bitch you jerk!"

"Just leave me the fuck alone!" he yelled.

"I'm not going to leave you alone because if I did you'd make all the wrong choices!"

"My choices don't concern you!"

"Yes they do because I have to protect you from yourself!"

"What's going on in here?" I heard Raijin from somewhere in the room.

"I don't need protection from anything!" Seifer replied to my last comment.

"Why do you think you keep failing the SeeD test?" I asked.

Seifer surprised me when he quickly stood and pushed my shoulders which made me stumble back, "Don't bring that up!"

"How _dare _you push me!" I shouted angrily.

"Back up bitch! Get the fuck out of my face!"

I raised my hand and was about to push Seifer back but then I felt a crushing grip on my wrist. "ENOUGH!" I heard Fujin shout.

"Ya gotta calm down ya know?" Raijin said as he pulled Seifer back into the seat. Fujin yanked my arm and I ended up in the seat across from Seifer.

Seifer gave me a glare and I gave my own glare back to him.


	12. Ramah's Plan

A/N: Sorry for the long delay in updating. I really like the beginning of this chapter because it is so cute! Hope you enjoy and remember to read and review!

**Chapter 11: Ramah's Plan**

**3rd Person POV**

"We'll go get us some food," Raijin told Seifer before leading Fujin out the door. But not before she kicked him in the shins for thinking Raijin could order her around. "_Damn _woman! I didn't do anything, ya know?"

Fujin walked out of the cabin with Raijin limping close behind. They could both hear Suiko giggling at their exchange. They walked in silence until they got to the food cabin. Diners were sitting at the booths and tables eating. "EXPLAIN!" Fujin demanded. Her loud voice caused everyone else in the cabin to jump in their seats, while one diner began choking on his food.

"Oh honey! Are you alright?!" his wife asked with worry. The husband pointed to his throat as he tried to breathe. "Can somebody help him?!" she looked around the cabin and a couple people stood to help.

Fujin and Raijin were both oblivious to what was happening behind them as they had their conversation. "I think those two needed some alone time."

"WHAT?" Fujin asked, causing everyone to jump again.

"I think Suiko likes Seifer. She'd be good for him," Raijin explained.

"AGREED!" Fujin pulled Raijin's vest so his face was close to hers and she lowered her voice, "But you know how Seifer is."

"I like it when you talk to me like that," Raijin said in a seductive voice with a grin before giving Fujin a peck on her mouth.

"STUBBORN!" Fujin yelled and kicked Raijin in the other shin.

Raijin grabbed hold of his shin and hopped in place. "Yeah, he is stubborn, ya know?" Raijin understood Fujin's meaning. After he settled down, he looked at the selection. "Look, they have styrofoam trays." He picked one up and began filling it with various food. Fujin decided to help him so they could hurry back to Seifer. She didn't fully trust Seiko yet because of the whole Sorceress story she told Seifer.

"SORCERESS?" Fujin asked.

"No idea, ya know? Anything's possible."

A waiter came out of the kitchen area carrying a tray of food. He was headed to the buffet table to replace the old tray, when...

"TRUE!"

The waiter jumped and the tray lost it's balance, crashing to the floor of the cabin. "Shit!" he swore.

"What was that?" the waiter's boss asked as he came out of the kitchen.

"I'm sorry sir! I didn't mean to drop it!" the waiter wailed as he busied himself cleaning up the mess.

"Maybe we can persuade Seifer to date that girl, ya know?" Raijin questioned, still oblivious to his surroundings because he was deep in thought.

"NO!" Fujin messed with the tabs of the tray. The waiter's boss jumped and the waiter pointed to Fujin. His boss nodded his understanding of the waiter's accident and sped back to the kitchen to get away from the loud girl. Everyone else in the cabin waited impatiently for the two, especially the girl, to leave so they could eat again. The man who was choking had coughed the food up and

was waiting as well.

"Why not? He'll listen to us."

"HIS BUSINESS!"

"Guess you're right," Raijin sighed. "It'll do him good to settle down with someone though."

"AGREED!"

"Hey look Fu! They have beer! Let's get Seifer and Suiko some!" Raijin exclaimed. "That'll loosen them up, ya know?"

"NO!" Fujin shouted even louder, making the other passengers jump even worse than the other times she spoke.

"Alright, alright. Just a thought."

Fujin got the cups and filled them with ice first, then soda for everyone. She then put the lids on all the cups and got individually wrapped straws. "FINISHED!" Fujin announced. Raijin used his large frame to open the cabin door and they exited the cabin. Everyone in the dining carts breathed a sigh of relief once the loud teenage girl was out of sight.

When they got to the train car before the one they claimed for themselves, the pair heard Suiko yell, "Don't ignore me like I'm some kind of kid!"

"What the fuck are you talking about now?!" Seifer yelled back.

"Doing _that_!" Fujin and Raijin exchanged a confused look between them.

"I can do whatever the fuck I want bitch!"

"Don't call me a bitch you jerk!"

"Just leave me the fuck alone!" Seifer yelled.

"I'm not going to leave you alone because if I did you'd make all the wrong choices!"

"My choices don't concern you!"

"Yes they do because I have to protect you from yourself!"

"What's going on in here?" Raijin entered the room with the food.

"I don't need protection from anything!" Seifer shouted.

"Why do you think you keep failing the SeeD test?" Suiko asked.

Seifer surprised everyone, especially Suiko, when he quickly stood and pushed her shoulders and that made her stumble back, "Don't bring that up!"

"How _dare _you push me!" Suiko shouted angrily.

"Back up bitch! Get the fuck out of my face!"

Raijin and Fujin saw Suiko raise her hand to slap Seifer, but not before Fujin's hand gripped Suiko's wrist. "ENOUGH!" Fujin shout.

"Ya gotta calm down ya know?" Raijin said as he pulled Seifer back into the seat. Fujin yanked Suiko's arm and she ended up in the seat across from Seifer.

Seifer and Suiko both glared at each other. Seifer was sitting down and he pointed to Suiko, who stood up again. "Get this bitch out of my sight!"

"Stop calling me that!" Suiko screamed at him. Fujin and Raijin could see how shaken up the other girl was.

"I'll call you whatever the fu...!"

"EVERYONE QUIET!" Fujin shouted.

"We brought us all some food," Raijin started. "It'll help get you both settle down some, ya know?"

_'This girl wants to be with Seifer,'_ Raijin's GF told him in his mind. That comment made Raijin stop and stare ahead with a blank expression as if he was a moron. That blank stare often makes the other students think that he was, but Raijin knew that's what they thought of him. He didn't really care though.

_'Is she really a Sorceress like she claims?'_ Raijin asked the GF.

_'No. But I have a plan that will help her achieve the facade of one,'_ the GF answered.

_'Why would you help her for?' _Raijin asked.

_'I see how unhappy she is. Seifer thinks she is invisible and she wants him to notice her,'_ the GF explained. Ramah continued to explain his plan to Raijin and Raijin paid close attention to what his GF was telling him.

_'You don't normally do something like this Ramah...what's the deal?'_ Raijin asked.

_'There's a first for everything. I am feeling especially generous today. I have already told the GFs of Fujin and Seifer my plan, and asked Seifer's GF not to say anything to him. Now, do as I say.'_


	13. Sinister Threats

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I'm having MAJOR writer's block on every single one of my stories right now, but I'm trying to get my ideas into the stories and hoping they make sense lol. As a little interest thingy, I found out my middle name Seiko means "force, truth" and it is a unisex name, meaning boys and girls can have it. That's all for now. Hope this longer chapter is worth the wait! Please read and review!

Disclaimer: As a small warning, lots of really bad words in this chapter. I'm sure you all know who they are coming from lol!

**Chapter 12: Sinister Threats**

**Suiko's POV**

I stared at Seifer as he glared at me. I saw a presence from the corner of my eye, so I looked up and saw Raijin approach me with a styrofoam tray. He lowered the tray to me and said, "Here ya go."

I gave a polite smile even though I didn't feel like smiling. "Thank you," I told him softly as I reached up to retrieve the tray. His fingers brushed mine as he handed the tray over and I felt a dizziness wash over me all of a sudden and it seemed like my mind got a little heavier.

_'Hello Suiko,'_ I heard a male voice in my head a few minutes later. I gasped and the voice quickly added, _'You don't have to be afraid of me. Speak to me through your mind, but eat your food slowly so you can concentrate on our conversation. We don't want Seifer to get suspicious if he sees you focused on nothing.'_

_'Who are you and what do you want?'_ I asked the voice in my mind as I slowly opened the lid of the tray and looked inside.

_'I am Ramah and I want to help you in your future battles,'_ the voice answered.

_'Ramah the thunder god?'_ I asked it as I stuck the plastic fork into the potato salad. _'But...you're not in this ga...I mean this world.'_ I stopped myself from thinking the word 'game'.

_'It's alright. I've seen all of your memories and know that you see this world as merely a game. This is more than a game in reality, it is very real.'_ Ramah told me.

_'How can it be real?'_ I asked him. _'Why do I know this world as a game?'_

_'I do not know. The universe is a very mysterious place. I'm sure there are many planets and dimensions that this world does not know,'_ he replied.

_'I guess that makes sense,'_ I told him as I picked at my food slowly. _'But why are you in my mind?'_

_'I know of your desire to be with Seifer. I will help you acheive your goals.'_

_'How will you do that?'_ I asked.

_'By giving you the illusion of being a Sorceress. With my help, you will be using my powers through your body.'_

_'Will that actually work?'_ I asked with a mental comparison to excitement.

_'Yes,' _was Ramah's simple answer.

_'How do I do it?'_ I asked, meaing how do I give the appearance of being a Sorceress in battle...if battles are what Ramah means.

_'When the time comes, I'll help you.'_

I gave a big sigh and continued picking at my food. "I wish I was able to change before we left," I complained.

"Deal with it," was Seifer's reply.

"Shut up!" I told him.

"Fuck you bitch!" he yelled back.

"ENOUGH!" Fujin shouted at us.

"You look beautiful," Raijin told me in his deep voice. I know I was seriously blushing after he said that.

"Thanks," I replied shyly.

"I don't see how you were able to go to the Inaugeration Ball," Seifer said with disgust in his voice.

I stared him straight in the eyes and told him, "Not that it's any of your business, but Squall asked me to go."

Seifer's eyes widened and he exclaimed, "I don't believe it! The Ice King taking a girl to the ball?"

"And he even gave me the money to buy the dress," I grinned.

"At least we know puberty boy likes girls," Seifer smirked while looking in Fujin and Raijin's direction. My head tilted as I tried to soak in what he said. "_What_?" Seifer demanded.

"Nothing," I muttered under my breath.

"_What _did you say?" Seifer demanded again.

"I said _nothing_!" I yelled at him. For somebody that I love, Seifer was totally driving me crazy!

"_Good_! Now _shut _the _fuck up_!" Seifer shouted back.

"You're not being a very nice Knight Seifer," I replied as I glared at him.

"How many _times _do I have to _fucking _tell you? You're not a Hyne damned Sorceress!"

_'Extend your hands out in front of you and let me do the work,'_ I heard Ramah say in my mind and I did it. Bright yellow electricity crackled around both of my hands and the energy joined together in the middle.

I stepped closer to Seifer and kept on giving him a glare. "Do you believe me now?"

"I don't buy it one second," Seifer said.

The electricity disappeared and I walked the few steps to Seifer's seat. I put both hands on either side of the back of the bench, trapping Seifer's head in between my arms. I leaned down to Seifer's ear and tried to say in the most sinister voice as I could manage, "I choose you to be my Knight. I know you want power. You can be by my side and help me take over the world. Just give in and protect me from the people who want my power for themselves."

I didn't know exactly how Edea had enticed Seifer in the game. Sure, she played on his insecurities in the TV studio in Timber, but what did she say to keep him with her after that part was over? However she did it, I plan on getting to Seifer first. "You're not a Sorceress," Seifer repeated yet again. I decided to try Edea's words in the game and see if that would work. If anything, when Edea said her words to Seifer later on, Seifer will realize she is repeating what I say to him now and he might trust me more. You know, the whole me knowing the future thing?

I stood straight and stared Seifer down, of course he returned my stare with furrowed eyebrows. "Poor, poor boy..." I said in the most soothingly menacing voice I could.

"Wha...?" Seifer started but I interrupted him before he could finish that word.

"Such a confused little boy. Are you going to step forward? Retreat? You have to decide."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I could tell Seifer was getting angry.

"The boy in you is telling you to come. The adult in you is telling you to back off. You can't make up your mind. You don't know the right answer. You want help, don't you? You want to be saved from this predicament," I continued calmly in that soothing voice.

"You're not making any sense!" Seifer yelled.

"Don't be ashamed to ask for help. Besides, you're only a little boy."

"I'm not a little boy! I don't need help with anything!" Seifer shouted as he stood up quickly. He thought he could intimidate me, but I didn't back down.

"You don't want to be a boy anymore?" I asked with a smile.

"I am _not _a _boy_!" Seifer flung his arm to the side. "Shut the fucking hell up!"

I gave him a smile that I didn't feel like having. "This is not the last time you hear those words Seifer. So, make a choice right here, right now. I need a Knight and you are the only person I want for that job."

"And if I don't?" Seifer asked me.

"Taking over the world is one thing...but I don't think you'd be able to live through the guilt if I lost control and killed small children...burned whole towns and cities to the ground and killing everyone in them...would you really be able to live with yourself if you knew you could've prevented the destruction?"

"You're not a Sorceress so that will never happen!"

_'Would you help me with what I have planned?'_ I asked Ramah in my mind. Ramah scanned my thoughts to know what I was asking and he gave me an answer. I extended my right arm and the window on that side shattered thanks to a jolt of electricity that came out of my palm. "Do you _really _want to chance it?" I asked with menace.

"For the last time, _no_!" Seifer yelled. I wanted to cry with the way he was treating me, but instead I put on my most intimidating smile, a cross between sinister and oddly comforting. At least, I hope that was the look Seifer was seeing. It's not like there was a mirror around or anything.

"I'm not giving up on you. Never," I replied. "You'll protect me when the time comes."

"Is that right?" Seifer challenged.

"You'll be with me eventually. I know the future remember?" I went back to where I was sitting earlier and took my spot again as I stared at Seifer.


	14. The TV Studio

A/N: So sorry for the lack of updates recently. I've been having so many problems lately! For starters, I'm trying to go back to school (writing classes) but it's taking awhile for all the paperwork to go through. Second, lack of inspiration to write. I'm working on that by making sure to write one chapter before going online everyday.

Third, I can't get into my E-mail! That's where all my story alert updates go! I use Opera browser, and for each website I have passwords for, it saves the passwords. So, I can just click one button and I get signed in automatically. Well, I accidently deleted my E-mail from the password list and I don't remember my password. I thought I had it written down, but apparently I've changed the password since then. I'm still working on it though. Oh, and my password recovery question is one I don't remember the answer to either lmao! Anyway, on with the story (I thought it would be much shorter than th is, but I surprised myself with how much this chapter has) and please review afterwards.

**Chapter 13: The TV Studio**

When the train finally stopped, I followed the others out of car we were in and ended up at the top of the stairs of the train station. It wasn't really a real train station, because the only buildings were the small pet shop and the ticket booth. I think the woman in the booth sold both items and train tickets. At least that's what I figured after playing the game the first few times.

"Come on," Seifer ordered us. "We're going to the TV studio."

"Why?" Raijin asked.

"When I went to the bathroom earlier, I overheard a couple talking about the TV studio and how the Galbadians are trying to repair it. If President Deling is going to make an announcement, he'll do it there. We have to go to the studio and capture him before Squall and the others do. Then, I'll get the credit for bringing freedom to Timber!"

"I understand why you want to do that Seifer, but what is your ulterior motive? I _know _it isn't only the credit you want," I replied.

"Do you know how famous I'll be if I brought Timber its freedom?" Seifer asked with an incredulous expression. "Cid would _have _to make me a SeeD then!"

"So, SeeD is the only reason you have this rediculous plan?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. "I'd figure you'd want to do it to help other people..." I shrugged my shoulders, "but of course I know you better than that."

"Fuck you!" was his response.

"Maybe later," I smirked. I _loved _the look of surprise on Seifer's face after I said that!

"If we're gonna go, we better go soon," Raijin interupted us.

"Come on, I know the way," Seifer started walking towards the sidewalk between the railroad tracks and the Timber Maniacs building. Once we got there, we were met by a couple of Galbadian soldiers in blue uniforms. "Shit!" Seifer cursed.

"Halt! You are not permitted to go any further!" one of the soldiers yelled.

_'Hold your hand out so I can hit them with a thunderbolt. Don't worry, it'll just paralyze them for awhile,'_ I heard Ramah say in my mind. I did as he told me and a shot of yellow electricity flew out of my hand. The bolt split into two once it got close enough and both ends hit the soldiers. They both immediately fell to the ground convulsing.

"What a shock," I said in a dull tone afterwards, just like something Lulu would say as she cast her own spells in Final Fantasy X.

"Damn! That was awesome, ya know!" Raijin exclaimed and his voice echoed throughout the slim space.

"Keep your fucking voice down!" Seifer hissed.

"Heh, sorry man," Raijin shot Seifer an apolegetic look.

"Let's go," Seifer began walking deeper into the space and we all followed. He looked over at me and said, "Why the fuck did you wear those heels for?"

My heels kept on clicking with each step I took. "Because you wouldn't let me change," I shot back.

"Take 'em off," he ordered.

"Don't tell me what to do!" I replied. Seifer came closer to me, grabbed my calf and tried to lift my leg up. "What are you doing?" I demanded.

"Getting those fucking shoes off! They're making too much noise!"

"Well, you're making more noise than my shoes are right now!"

"Who's there?!" we heard a new voice in front of us. Seifer stopped what he was doing and looked at the direction of the voice. I turned to look and saw more Galbadian soldiers run out of another alley.

I extended my hand in front of me and another bolt of lightning came out and did the same thing as the first one had. The soldiers all yelled in pain before falling to the concrete ground. "Shocking, isn't it?"

I heard Raijin laughing from somewhere behind me and then he yelled out. "Why did ya kick me?!"

"TOO MUCH NOISE!" Fujin's voice boomed, and ended in an echo around us.

Seifer struggled with my shoe again and my arm snaked around his neck. "Stop!" I ordered him.

"These are making too much noise!" he repeated.

"What if there's glass on the ground? I'm not taking these off!" I replied.

"Fine." With that, I felt an arm around my back and Seifer picked me up in his arms.

"Seifer!"

"If you won't take them off, I'll carry you! Now everybody shut the fuck up! We have to get to the studio with as little noise as possible!" Seifer told us. I gave a sigh and decided to snuggle up to Seifer's torso. He might be really rude to me right now, but how can I pass this opportunity up? I placed my head in the crook of his neck and smelled his sexy scent. I raised my hand and placed my palm on his cheek as I stared at his face. He put me down and said, "We're here." Seifer started running over to the door before I could comprehend what was happening. I came out of my little trance and ran after the others.

I heard the sounds of battle before I actually got to the door. I sped up and finally made it into the front lobby. Seifer and the others were surrounded by at least seven soldiers, with a few more already on the ground. I extended my hand once again and the electricity hit two of the soldiers, who ended up unconscious. I felt someone push me and I fell into Seifer's back. He turned around with gunblade ready to strike and pushed me out of the way so he could fight whoever was behind me.

"The elevator!" I heard Raijin yell. I looked around until I saw he and Fujin running to an elevator door. I ran after them and into the elevator. I turned and Seifer came in right behind me. Fujin punched the button for the top floor and the doors closed. I was breathing hard and felt lightheaded. I knew what was coming next and I clutched onto Seifer's arm before looking up at his questioning face.

"Don't go with her!" I begged. "I don't want you to go!" I could feel my heart racing and my breaths getting shorter. "_Promise _me!" Seifer yanked his arm out of my grasp and walked out of the elevator. I didn't even realize the elevator had stopped because of my panic. I followed Seifer and watched as he knocked a few men in suits out of his way. Some soldiers came out from the next room and tried to restrain Seifer, but he easily took them down. He found his way behind President Deling and held his gunblade at Deling's throat. Raijin and Fujin meanwhile were fighting the last of the soldiers.

I heard the ding of the elevator and was surprised to see Quistis run into the room. "Quistis?" I asked.

She went over to the podium where Seifer was standing with the frightened president. More soldiers came out of the room to the right and Quistis yelled, "Stay back!" She turned toward the camera, which I just noticed was knocked down and says, "Timber Team, are you still watching? Get over here right now! You _have _permission! I need your help!"

A few minutes passed before I heard the elevator ding again and Squall and the others run out. Zell saw me and asked, "Suiko?"

"We need to restrain him!" Quistis told Squall.

Squall seemed to have ignored her and turned to Seifer, "What do you think you're doing?"

"It's obvious, ain't it!? What are you planning to do with this guy?" Seifer asked his own question.

"...Planning to do?"

"I get it! You're Rinoa's..." Zell starts but was interrupted.

"Shut your damn mouth! Chicken-wuss!" Seifer shouted.

"He broke out of the disciplinary room, he wouldn't have if this girl hadn't got involved," Quistis looked my way.

"He would've hurt a lot of people if I hadn't!" I protested.

"YOU STUPID IDIOT!" Zell yelled at Seifer.

Squall turned his head and ordered, "Be quiet."

I realized what Zell was about to say, so I made my way quickly over to him, only to almost trip over one of the wires laying on the floor. I was going to clamp my hand over Zell's mouth. "Instructor, I know! You're going to take this stupid idiot back to Garden, right!?"

"Shut up! NO!" Squall shouted at Zell. I knew I was too late to stop Zell, so I backed up and made a clear path toward the room Seifer would soon enter.

"I see... So you're all from Garden. Should anything happen to me, the entire Galbadian military will undoubtedly crush Garden. You can let go of me now," I heard Deling say in a smirking kind of tone.

"Nice going, Chicken-wuss! You and your stupid big mouth!" Seifer yelled at Zell. Poor Zell. It must suck to have a big mouth like that and say the wrong things. "Take care of this mess! Instructor and Mr. Leader!" Seifer turned Deling around and pushed him forward with his upper body, while keeping the gunblade at the president's throat. Another wave of soldiers came in through the elevator, so I ran after Seifer.

Once there, I noticed the hazy feel to the room. Seifer stood with his back to me, "We need to get out of here right now Seifer! She's coming!" I yelled. I saw the portal open up on the other side of the room and in came Edea, in her elegantly sinister attire. "Seifer..." my voice broke and my heart was pounding loudly in my chest again.

"...Poor, poor boy..." Edea started.

"Stay away from me!" Seifer yelled at her.

"Such a confused little boy. Are you going to step forward? Retreat? You have to decide," Edea continued.

"Stay back!" Seifer repeated.

"Seifer!" I shouted and made my way forward, but I felt some kind of gravity spell pull me to my knees and I screamed.

"The boy in you is telling you to come. The adult in you is telling you to back off. You can't make up your mind. You don't know the right answer. You want help, don't you? You want to be saved from this predicament."

"Shut up!" Seifer ordered her.

"Don't be ashamed to ask for help. Besides, you're only a little boy."

"I'm not... Stop calling me a boy."

"You don't want to be a boy anymore?" Edea asked.

"I am not a _boy_!" Seifer let go of Deling and the president ran out of the room through another exit.

"Come with me to a place of no return. Bid farewell to your childhood."

Seifer took a small step forward, and I knew I had to stop him somehow. "Stop Seifer!" Seifer turned to look at me once, before turning back Edea. "Leave him alone!" I screamed. "He's _my _Knight, Ultimecia!" Edea's head sharply turned in my direction and I had a feeling she was studying me. "I'm ordering you to leave _my _Knight alone!"

Edea's mask turned once again to Seifer's direction and studied him before giving a little wave of her hand. Seifer yelled out as he was thrown backwards towards me. Seifer hit an invisible shield and fell to the floor. When I looked towards Edea, I saw that she was gone and the room was normal again. I also noticed I could move! I crawled over to Seifer and ran my hand through his hair. I heard running footsteps coming our way, but my attention was all on Seifer as he slowly sat up.

"Are you alright honey?" I asked him.

He gave me an expression of disgust and replied, "Don't call me that again."

"But are you alright?" I pressed.

"Yeah, yeah," he said and began to stand up.

"Did you notice anything?" I asked.

"Like what?" he asked in an angry tone.

"Like, what she said to you?" I replied. "What she said is _exactly _what I said to you earlier on the train."

"Yeah, I noticed," he said softly and turned his gaze to the floor.

I gave a smile before wrapping my arms around Seifer's stomach. "I'm so glad she didn't take you! I was so worried I'd lose you..."

"Seifer! What the hell were you thinking running in here and kidnapping the president?" Quistis asked as she walked in.

Seifer pushed me off of him and replied, "It was their mission and I wanted to be part of it."

"We could've done it without you," Squall said as he walked in with the others in tow.

"You will be severely punished for this Seifer. You incompetent fool!" Quistis told him.

"Leave him alone!" I yelled and stood in front of Seifer.

"And you," she turned on me this time. "You let him out of his cell! You are not part of Garden! This is none of your business!"

"As long as Seifer's around, I'm making it my business!" I bit back. "I'm not going to let anyone walk all over him and punish him for doing something he thinks is right!"

"Stay out of this," Seifer said from behind me.

"Excuse me?!" I turned to face him, "I'm trying to defend you here!"

"I don't need you to defend me, I can take care of things myself!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Hehe, lovers spat," Zell laughed.

"Everyone shut up! We need to get out of here!" Squall interupted.

"Squall's right. Let's go," Quistis ordered before walking calmly out the way they came in.

I smiled at the fact that Seifer was still here with us. I clamped my arms around one of his and held tight, just in case Edea came back and decided she wanted him after all. But, Seifer just yanked his arm out of mine again.


	15. Eyes of an ExInstructor

A/N: Sorry for the wait for an update. I had a whole lot of trouble writing this chapter and I pretty much rushed this just so I can get it out to the readers. I've also had lots of time spent signing up for a developmental writing course in college recenly, so hopefully that improves the quality of this story. Don't worry about the plot and all, I have some really, really awesome chapters coming up! Parts of them are already written so I can get those over and out of the way so I don't rush to get to that point in the story. Those chapters are some of my strongest work ever! Please read and review!

**Chapter 14: Eyes of an Ex-Instructor**

Quistis followed behind Seifer and Suiko after they left the basement of Garden. She continued trailing the two at a distance from one of Garden's vans after they had left the parking lot. She made sure she stayed out of their sight by falling back every once in awhile on her drive to Balamb. Once there, she parked and got out of the van. She reached behind her head and pulled out the clip that held her hair together. She thought there would be less chance of her being recognized if Seifer or his posse had searched for any causes for interferance. Quistis knew they were waiting for the train to leave and she planned on being on that train. She stood in the background and watched Seifer and the others pay for their tickets and walk onto the train. Quistis saw what looked to be Suiko and Seifer arguing with each other.

Eventually, Quistis walked calmly over to the train station and paid for a ticket. She decided she would try to blend in with the civilians, since she knew Seifer and the others would not be able to go into the special cabin reserved for SeeDs. She made her way to the dining cart and sat down at one of the tables near the entrance. She picked up a newspaper that a previous diner left and opened it up to hide behind. She did that to avoid being seen, should Seifer or one of his friends walk in. "Could I take your order ma'am?" a matre'd asked.

"Sparkling water please," Quistis answered. "That would be all."

"Very well ma'am," the matre'd replied politely.

A minute or so passed before Quistis' order arrived. "Thank you," she told her waiter. Quistis normally wouldn't order anything on this personal mission of hers, but she wanted to make sure she looked the part of a casual diner reading the newspaper.

Quistis waited patiently for about five or more minutes for one of the others to walk into the cabin before she heard Fujin's loud voice. "EXPLAIN!" Fujin demanded. Quistis perked her ears despite the clang of silverware against tables and dinnerware as everybody jumped in their seats. One diner even began choking on his food.

"Oh honey! Are you alright?!" his wife asked with worry. The husband pointed to his throat as he tried to breathe. "Can somebody help him?!" she looked around the cabin and a couple people stood to help.

Fujin and Raijin were both oblivious to what was happening behind them as they had their conversation. "I think those two needed some alone time."

"WHAT?" Fujin asked, causing everyone to jump again.

"I think Suiko likes Seifer. She'd be good for him," Raijin explained.

"AGREED!" Fujin pulled Raijin's vest so his face was close to hers and she lowered her voice, "But you know how Seifer is."

"I like it when you talk to me like that," Raijin said in a seductive voice with a grin before giving Fujin a peck on her mouth.

"STUBBORN!" Fujin yelled and kicked Raijin in the other shin.

Raijin grabbed hold of his shin and hopped in place. "Yeah, he is stubborn, ya know?" Raijin understood Fujin's meaning. After he settled down, he looked at the selection. "Look, they have styrofoam trays." He picked one up and began filling it with various food. Fujin decided to help him so they could hurry back to Seifer. She didn't fully trust Seiko yet because of the whole Sorceress story she told Seifer.

"SORCERESS?" Fujin asked. Quistis narrowed her eyes with Fujin's question. She also had her suspicion about the new girl who had all of a sudden come into Seifer's life.

"No idea, ya know? Anything's possible."

A waiter came out of the kitchen area carrying a tray of food. He was headed to the buffet table to replace the old tray, when...

"TRUE!"

The waiter jumped and the tray lost it's balance, crashing to the floor of the cabin. "Shit!" he swore. Quistis glanced at the waiter before paying attention to Fujin and Raijin's conversation again.

"What was that?" the waiter's boss asked as he came out of the kitchen.

"I'm sorry sir! I didn't mean to drop it!" the waiter wailed as he busied himself cleaning up the mess.

"Maybe we can persuade Seifer to date that girl, ya know?" Raijin questioned, still oblivious to his surroundings because he was deep in thought.

"NO!" Fujin messed with the tabs of the tray. The waiter's boss jumped and the waiter pointed to Fujin. His boss nodded his understanding of the waiter's accident and sped back to the kitchen to get away from the loud girl. Everyone else in the cabin waited impatiently for the two, especially the girl, to leave so they could eat again. The man who was choking had coughed the food up and

was waiting as well.

"Why not? He'll listen to us."

"HIS BUSINESS!"

"Guess you're right," Raijin sighed. "It'll do him good to settle down with someone though."

"AGREED!"

"Hey look Fu! They have beer! Let's get Seifer and Suiko some!" Raijin exclaimed. "That'll loosen them up, ya know?"

"NO!" Fujin shouted even louder, making the other passengers jump even worse than the other times she spoke.

"Alright, alright. Just a thought."

Fujin got the cups and filled them with ice first, then soda for everyone. She then put the lids on all the cups and got individually wrapped straws. "FINISHED!" Fujin announced. Raijin used his large frame to open the cabin door and they exited the cabin. Everyone in the dining car breathed a sigh of relief once the loud teenage girl was out of sight.

Quistis put the paper down onto the table and became deep into her thoughts. _'What is that girl's goals? Does she want to bring down Garden?'_

Quistis came out of her thoughts about twenty minutes later when the train stopped at Timber. She calmly stood and exited the dining car. She walked off the train and spotted Seifer and his friends sneaking into an alleyway beside the train tracks. Quistis knew she had no choice but to follow them, but at a distance like she had in Balamb. She heard all of the fighting going on every few steps and she was relieved when she didn't get attacked by the roaming soldiers in Timber. She let Seifer and the others do all the work for her. She knew if she was attacked, she might lose track of Seifer and she was determined to bring him in for his punishment at Garden. Finally, she watched as Seifer and the others walked into the TV studio building, so she held back some before she went in herself. She saw the elevator at the far end of the room and she got on and took the elevator up to the upper floor. Once the doors opened, she saw Seifer with President Deling with his gunblade at his throat.

She ran over to the soldiers standing at the stage. "Stay back!" Quistis ordered. The soldiers looked like they were going to attack, before she got in their way. "For the last time, stay back! You're only going to provoke him." Quistis turned toward the knocked-over camera she noticed when she first ran in and said, "Timber Team, are you still watching? Get over here right now! You HAVE permission! I need your help!" Quistis waited until she heard the ding of the elevator a few minutes later. "We need to restrain him!"

"What do you think you're doing?" Squall demanded.

"It's obvious, ain't it!? What are you planning to do with this guy?" Seifer asked his own question.

"...Planning to do?" Squall asked.

"I get it! You're Rinoa's..." Zell started but was interupted by Seifer.

"Shut your damn mouth! Chicken-wuss!"

"He broke out of the disciplinary room, he wouldn't have if this girl hadn't got involved," Quistis explained to Squall while looking Suiko's way.

"He would've hurt a lot of people if I hadn't!" she protested.

"YOU STUPID IDIOT!" Zell shouted.

"Be quiet," Squall ordered Zell.

"Instructor, I know! You're going to take this stupid idiot back to Garden, right!?"

"Shut up! NO!" Squall shouted at Zell. Suiko backed up and made a clear path toward the room Seifer would soon enter.

"I see... So you're all from Garden. Should anything happen to me, the entire Galbadian military will undoubtedly crush Garden. You can let go of me now," Deling said in a smirking tone.

"Nice going, Chicken-wuss! You and your stupid big mouth!" Seifer yelled at Zell. "Take care of this mess! Instructor and Mr. Leader!" Seifer turned Deling around and pushed him forward with his upper body, while keeping the gunblade at the president's throat. Another wave of soldiers came in through the elevator, and Suiko ran after Seifer.

Quistis followed the two into the next room, but she stopped in her tracks when she heard Suiko yell. "We need to get out of here right now Seifer! She's coming!" Quistis saw the portal open up on the other side of the room and in came Edea, in her elegantly sinister attire. "Seifer..." Suiko's voice broke and she stared at Edea. Quistis also stared in awe.

"...Poor, poor boy..." Edea started.

"Stay away from me!" Seifer yelled at her.

"Such a confused little boy. Are you going to step forward? Retreat? You have to decide," Edea continued.

"Stay back!" Seifer repeated.

"Seifer!" Suiko screamed and made her way forward, but some kind of gravity spell pulled her to her knees and she screamed.

"The boy in you is telling you to come. The adult in you is telling you to back off. You can't make up your mind. You don't know the right answer. You want help, don't you? You want to be saved from this predicament."

"Shut up!" Seifer ordered her.

"Don't be ashamed to ask for help. Besides, you're only a little boy."

"I'm not... Stop calling me a boy."

"You don't want to be a boy anymore?" Edea asked.

"I am not a _boy_!" Seifer let go of Deling and the president ran out of the room through another exit.

"Come with me to a place of no return. Bid farewell to your childhood."

Seifer took a small step forward, before Suiko yelled, "Stop Seifer!" Seifer turned to look at Suiko once, before turning back Edea. "Leave him alone!" she screamed. "He's _my _Knight, Ultimecia!" Edea's head sharply turned in Suiko's direction "I'm ordering you to leave _my _Knight alone!"

_'So it's true!'_ Quistis thought. _'She's a Sorceress!'_

Edea's mask turned once again to Seifer's direction and studied him before giving a little wave of her hand. Seifer yelled out as he was thrown backwards towards Suiko. Seifer hit an invisible shield and fell to the floor. Edea disappeared through the portal and the room returned to normal.Suiko crawled over to Seifer and ran her hand through his hair. Running footsteps came their direction, and Seifer slowly sat up.

"Are you alright honey?" Suiko asked him.

He gave Suiko an expression of disgust and replied, "Don't call me that again."

"But are you alright?" she pressed.

"Yeah, yeah," he said and began to stand up.

"Did you notice anything?" Suiko asked.

"Like what?" he asked in an angry tone.

"Like, what she said to you?" Suiko replied. "What she said is _exactly _what I said to you earlier on the train."

"Yeah, I noticed," he said softly and turned his gaze to the floor.

Suiko wrapped her arms around Seifer's stomach. "I'm so glad she didn't take you! I was so worried I'd lose you..."

"Seifer! What the hell were you thinking running in here and kidnapping the president?" Quistis asked as she walked in.

Seifer pushed Suiko off of him and replied, "It was their mission and I wanted to be part of it."

"We could've done it without you," Squall said as he walked in with the others in tow.

"You will be severely punished for this Seifer. You incompetent fool!" Quistis told him.

"Leave him alone!" Suiko yelled and stood in front of Seifer.

"And you," she turned on Suiko this time. "You let him out of his cell! You are not part of Garden! This is none of your business!"

"As long as Seifer's around, I'm making it my business!" Suiko bit back. "I'm not going to let anyone walk all over him and punish him for doing something he thinks is right!"

"Stay out of this," Seifer said from behind her.

"Excuse me?!" Suiko turned to face him, "I'm trying to defend you here!"

"I don't need you to defend me, I can take care of things myself!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Hehe, lovers spat," Zell laughed.

"Everyone shut up! We need to get out of here!" Squall interupted.

"Squall's right. Let's go," Quistis ordered before walking calmly out the way they came in.

Suiko clamped her arms around one of his and held tight, just in case Edea came back and decided she wanted him after all. But, Seifer just yanked his arm out of Suiko's grip again.

_'I need to tell Squall about this girl when we get a chance to be alone,'_ Quistis thought.


	16. Transportation

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I had a lot of trouble with this chapter and trying to make it flow. I hope it works! I know the title totally sucks but it was the best I could come up with at such short notice lol. My e-mail has been locked for some reason so I had to go and do a new e-mail address to get story alerts and other stuff.

**Chapter 15: Transportation**

I walked behind Seifer as we descended the staircase leading into the alley where I knew we'd end up in the bar. Because Seifer was still with us, Rinoa and Quistis were both making their way down the staircase as well. It was then I realized that I'd changed part of the game. During the game, Rinoa and Quistis ran out after Seifer was abducted and were found outside the door to the bar. If I was able to change this part of the game, how many other things could I change?

Right before we got to the back door of the bar, Rinoa stopped in her tracks and said, "They found our base. It's completely destroyed."

"And everyone else?" Selphie asked as she eyed the other girl with concern.

Rinoa gave a small smile before replying, "They're fine. They're good at escaping." I watched as her smile vanished and she continued, "We have to stay away from Timber for a while. Is there a

safe place you can take me? This is an order, an order from your client, remember?" She turned toward Squall to look at him.

Squall seemed to have been thinking it over before he said, "...Alright."

We continued on and entered the bar. I took the time to study the medium-sized room. The color scheme was pretty dark. Lots of wood tones, and there were round wooden tables scattered about. A bar to my right ran the length of the room and there were stools in front of it where there was a patron chatting with the man behind the bar. Standing in the middle of the room was the woman from the game. She was a little plump in size and she had light brown hair pulled back in a loose ponytail. "Rinoa! I heard your base is in serious trouble. Come over to my place until things settle down."

"I appreciate it. Thank you..." Rinoa told her older friend.

We all began to follow, but Squall stood stationary. "What are you waiting for, Squall? Come on!" Quistis demanded in a slightly authoritative tone of voice.

I turned my attention up to Seifer and smiled before I linked my arms with one of his. "Get off me!" he ordered as he yanked free of my grip.

"Fine!" I walked over to Squall and repeated the action with him instead. "I'll just have Squall protect me then." I smiled wide when I saw Squall pinch the bridge of his nose out of the corner of my eye. "You'll protect me right Squall?" I asked as I rested my head against his shoulder. I turned my head to stick my tongue out at Seifer before I turned around again. Of course Squall had to go and pull free from my grip just as Seifer did. "Fine," I started before speeding up a little to catch up with Zell and linked my arms around one of Zell's arms. "You two aren't the only hot guys in the group." I turned my eyes up to see Zell with a toothy grin and I almost laughed when I saw that he was standing up as tall as he could with his chest puffed out as far as it would go.

When I rested my head against Zell's shoulder, he exclaimed, "Awesome! Your loss guys!" I chuckled lightly with his reaction because it was so like Zell.

"If Seifer and Squall shake me off of them later on, I'll come straight to you," I began. "The cowboy might be cute too, but he's a womanizer and I'd rather not have him try to have sex with me again."

"The cowboy?" Raijin inquired. "Hey! What about me?!" A second or two went by before we all heard him yelp. "Hey! What was that all about?! Quit kickin' me! Ow!"

"Yes, the cowboy. You'll all meet Irvine very soon. As for your next question, you're already taken and the other guys aren't...yet," I elaborated as I imagined Fuijin kicking Raijin just now. I turned my head to study Zell's profile again. "You're so hot Zell."

He turned to me with a big grin and answered with, "I know."

"I think I'm going to be sick," Seifer said from somewhere behind us.

"You have really hard muscles in your arms," I commented after I squeezed his bicep. "I bet you're great in bed." It was my turn to grin after seeing Zell blush furiously. "Maybe we can test that theory later?" I swear Zell's face got even redder with embarrassment.

"Leave the chickenwuss alone already before you make him cream his pants," Seifer joked.

"What did ya say?!" Zell shouted behind him.

"Both of you be quiet," Squall hissed. "We don't need to draw any attention to ourselves!"

We finally made it to the older woman's house and we all walked in and the woman shut the door behind her. "I'll let you know if anything changes. 'Til then, make yourself at home," she offered.

"Thanks, chief," Rinoa told her before the woman walked out the front door.

"Chief?" Squall questioned.

"She's the leader of the 'Forest Fox'." Rinoa began to explain. "Almost everyone's a resistance member in this town. But right now, we're the only ones that are really active. Let's stay here for a while."

"I still don't get it. What did Seifer come here for?" Selphie asked.

"I came here because Cid only sent three of you and I know the princess' plan," Seifer bit back with a glare.

"Anybody in here!?" we heard a male voice outside and I knew it was the Galbadian soldiers.

"What is this!? I have two small children in here. Don't do anything to frighten them!"

"Everyone, get upstairs quick!" I ordered before powerwalking that direction.

"Huh?" Zell questioned.

"Galbaidians!" I answered as I quickly ascended the stairs. The teenag girl from the house was coming down the stairs at the same time.

"Upstairs... Hurry!" I heard her plea below me. I heard talking from downstairs but the voices were muffled once I entered the room at the top of the stairs. There were two young kids in the room with me and I smiled at them. A few seconds later, the others joined me upstairs.

I stood and walked over to Seifer. I wrapped my arms around his back and rested my head on his chest. He grabbed my shoulders and pushed me away. "Why do you have to be so fucking annoying?" he growled.

"Seifer!" I complained. "I just want you to hold me. The Galbadians scare me." Okay, I wasn't really all that scared of them, but I tried any excuse to be close to Seifer. When Seifer didn't look like he was going to do as I ask, I replied, "I bet Squall would hold me if I asked him to. Right Squall?" I turned to look at him.

"Don't count on it," he countered. Well, that's more than I expected from Squall. I figured Squall would do the usual and not say anything, or at least pinch the bridge of his nose out of annoyance. That got Seifer to laugh at me.

I gave a deep breath and said Squall's famous one-worded phrase, "Whatever." I walked over to Zell and placed my hand on his shoulder. "At least I have one fan." Zell looked up at me from his crouched position. "Don't worry about what you said at the TV station. Everything will work out in the end." That made Zell give me a weak smile.

"Yeah right! Garden will be attacked now because of that chickenwuss!" Seifer shouted.

"Be quiet!" Squall ordered. "The Galbadians are downstairs!"

"We need to be quick if we want to avoid the missiles," I said as I turned toward them.

"Missiles? What are you talking about?" Seifer asked me.

"Galbadia will launch missiles at Balamb and Trabia Gardens after the assassination attempt on the Sorceress, but Balamb Garden will be safe after the Garden flies out into the ocean," I told them all.

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard," Seifer laughed. He turned to the others and asked, "Do you hear this shit?"

I sighed and asked, "How many times have I been right so far? When we get to Galbadia Garden, you all will be given the assignment to assassinate the Sorceress at her inaugeration parade. Then the cowboy Irvine will join us. He is one of the biggest flirts ever and he already tried to screw me once." I walked over to Squall and continued, "You need to be warned though." Squall studied me curiously. "The assassination plot is just Headmaster Martine's way of putting the blame on Balamb Garden and SeeD." Squall's eyes narrowed as he studied me.

Before anyone else could say anything, the older woman came into the room. "The Galbadian forces are withdrawing. Only the soldiers normally stationed here will stick around. If you're gonna leave town, now's your chance! You know how persistent those soldiers can be!"

I gave a tug on Squall's arm and he stopped and looked at me once again with his stormy eyes. "Garden Code, Article eight, line seven."

Squall's eyes widened and he asked, "How do you know about that? You're not a student of any Garden."

"You'd be surprised at all the things I know not only about you, but the others as well," I replied. "I know all about your sister Ellone."

"I don't have a sister," he told me.

I tapped the side of my head and replied, "GFs and your memories. You'll start having dreams about your time in your Matron's orphanage soon enough."

"I wish I had somebody who loved me like that," I blurted out a minute later. I shook my head before continuing, "Never mind. You're not interested in that." I walked passed him and began my descent down the stairs. Maybe if I got Squall on my side and had him believing me, Seifer would eventually believe me too.

When I got to the bottom of the stairs, with Squall right behind me, I saw that everyone else was in various places throughout the small room. "Squall, any thoughts on where to go?" Quistis questioned.

"We just have to get out of here," I replied before anyone else could say anything.

"Garden Code, Article eight, line seven," Quistis continued.

I turned to look at Squall and noticed that he was staring at me. I gave him a knowing smile before he stated, "Head for the nearest Garden."

"Very good!" Quistis praised. "From here, that would be Galbadia Garden."

"We can take the train from here and get off at a station called East Academy," Rinoa suggested to the group.

"From there, we have to go through the forest west of the station to get to Galbadia Garden. I've been there several times. We should be ok," Quistis continued for the raven haired girl.

Squall crossed his arms before turning his head a little sideways to look at the floor to his side. "...Ok then... We'll escape from Timber and head to Galbadia Garden. The party will be..."

I linked my arms around Seifer's and shouted, "I'm in Seifer's group!"

"Get the hell off!" he exclaimed while yanking his arm out of my grasp. "You can go with puberty boy!"

"But you're my Knight!" I argued back.

"Not this again," he growled before he stalked over to the door followed by Fujin and Raijin. I caught up to him and wrapped my arms around his stomach. He stopped in his tracks and looked down at me while I grinned up to him.

"Let's go!" Squall ordered as he pushed past Seifer and opened the door.

"You be careful, now. Take this with you," The Forest Fox leader said. I turned around to see her hand Quistis some items.

"Thank you," Quistis replied with a small bow of her head.

I caught up to Seifer and he looked down and told me, "Don't even think about it."

"Fine," I pouted before powerwalking over to Zell and linked my arms with his. "At least somebody appreciates me."

I stuck my tongue out at Seifer and he said, "Ugh," in a disgusted tone of voice.

We walked nearer to the bridge in the town and I saw a figure hunched on the ground wearing a blue cap. "Rinoa?" I called to get her attention. I pointed over to the figure and continued, "There's Zone."

Rinoa's eyes widened as she saw her friend disguised as an older man. She jogged over to him and asked, "Zone?"

"How did you know it was me?" I heard him ask as the rest of us walked closer to him.

"It doesn't matter," I started. "Do you have the tickets?"

Zone did a double take after I asked that question. "Um...yeah...but I only have five tickets. I got the last ones."

"That means the rest of us need to sneak on..." I thought to myself out loud. I turned to Seifer, "Any ideas?"

"Why are you asking me?" he demanded.

"Because you're the one who likes to get in trouble," I gave a little smirk.

He gave a sigh before saying, "I don't know...how long do we have until the train leaves?" he asked Zone.

"About five minutes," was Zone's answer.

"What about the last car of the train?" Squall asked.

"Squall! You're not seriously thinking about this?!" Quistis asked.

"Five tickets, nine people," Squall reasoned.

"Seifer shouldn't be going! I followed them here to take them back!" Quistis stated sternly.

"But the trains aren't running anywhere else!" Zell replied.

"Looks like you're out of luck Trepe," Seifer smirked. "I'm not going back. I'm part of this mission now."

"Arrogant fool!" Quistis hissed. "If she," Quistis pointed to me, "decides to go on a killing spree, you'll be the one who gets her under control."

"I don't understand," I told her.

"I know what you are," she stated with venom. I didn't know what she was trying to say so I just shrugged her comment off.

"If we're going to do something, we should do it fast," Selphie put in. "The train will leave soon!"

"Selphie," Squall called her name. "Go look for an alternate way in."

"Okey dokey!" she skipped off to do her duty.

"I swear that girl is too hyper," Seifer said as he watched Selphie hum and skip around the back of the train.

We all waited in silence a minute or two before we all saw Selphie skip back. "The back of the train is not guarded!" she announced happily. "There's a door leading right into the cabin!"

"Good." Squall replied. "Five of us will get the tickets and distract the ticketman while the rest of you sneak on."

"Tee hee!" Selphie squeeled in delight.

"Come on," Squall ordered as he began walking the rest of the way to the bridge. We all followed and soon the front of the train came into view. We stopped before we descended the steps leading to the platform. "Four of you follow me. The rest of you walk to the back through there," he pointed and I followed his gaze to where there was a space that could easily be passed. The area went beyond the ticketman's line of sight and I turned my gaze to the conductor's window, but there was nobody sitting in the seat.

"We need to hurry before the conductor comes back to the front," I commented before quickly descending the steps.

"I'll stay here," I heard Zone tell the others of the group. "I'll go hide in a bathroom or something until the coast is clear. Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"Um...okay," I heard Rinoa say a little bit sadly. "Be careful."

I lifted the bottom of my dress up and powerwalked through the side to get to the back of the train. I heard footsteps behind me so I turned my head fast enough to see Selphie, Seifer and Fujin behind me. I turned my head back to the front so I could pay attention to where I was going. When I got to the back, I saw that there was a ladder leading up to the train cabin. Before I could climb up, Seifer held his arm across my chest to stop me. He went instead and he ducked beneath the window of the door. He slowly crouched so he could see if the coast was clear. He looked at me and waved me over to him. I climbed the ladder and heard Fujin's light steps behind me. Seifer opened the door cautiously and peered in. He opened the door all the way and I looked in to see that it was the cabin leading to the SeeD one in the game. Squall and the others walked into the cabin before the door was closed. Seifer, Fujin and myself all walked into the cabin and Seifer shut the door behind us.

"We did it!" I grabbed Seifer's arms and gave a small hop of excitement.

"Why do you keep touching me?" he demanded.

"Because I'm all yours," I answered slyly.

"What horror prize did I win?" he joked cruelly without even a smirk.

"That was mean!" Selphie exclaimed.

"Deal with it," Seifer bit back. "That bitch won't leave me the fuck alone!" He turned to me and continued, "Don't you get it?! Go get a fucking life and quit barging into mine! You're not wanted!"

I swallowed before I felt the sting of tears try to escape. I turned and headed over to the door to the SeeD cabin. "Open the door please Squall," I requested.

"You're not a SeeD," I heard Quistis say somewhere behind me.

"The door!" my voice shook as I tried to keep my emotions under control.

"Aww, what's the matter bitch? You going to cry now?" Seifer laughed. I grabbed the keycard Squall had in his hand and slid it through the device beside the door. After the door opened, I slapped it back into Squall's hand and went through the opening before I heard the sound of the door humming shut.


End file.
